Odd Discoveries
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: Normally, when Jack Spicer discovers something about his evil idol, Chase Young, he is overjoyed. But this time, it's something that could turn his entire world upside down. Eventual CHACK. M/M
1. Asking a Question

**Odd Discoveries**

**It's time for another CHACK chaptered story, YAY! I haven't done one of these in a while so please be patient, The story is all written out, I just have to type it as I go.**

**Summary: Normally, when Jack Spicer discovers something about his evil idol, Chase Young, he is overjoyed. But this time, it's something that could turn his entire world upside down. Eventual CHACK.**

**Warnings: Adult language, Slash(shounen-ai, BL, yaoi, guy-on-guy action, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: Christy Hui owns Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters. I obviously do not.**

**I'm going to warn you all now, when I wrote this I was trying to keep it as close to the original show as possible(So Chase is going to start off NOT liking Jack). The romance will not happen quickly, since I like to build it up as I feel it is more natural that way. **

**And, as I've stated before, I like the Xiaolin monks and therefore they will be key players in this story. I also decided to insert some of my favorite side characters for kicks and giggles.**

**Taking all this into consideration, I hope you still enjoy my work.**

* * *

><p><strong>dis·cov·er·y<strong>

**dis·cov·er·y [diss kúvvəree](**_**plural**_** dis·cov·er·ies) **_**n**_

**1.) something learned or found: **

something new that has been learned or found

**2.) process of learning something: **

the fact or process of finding out about something for the first time

**3.)process of finding something: **

the process or act of finding something or somebody unexpectedly or after searching

**4.) somebody recognized as potentially successful: **

a previously unknown musician, actor, performer, or other person who has been identified by somebody as having exceptional talent or unusual beauty

**5.) recognition of potential for success: **

the recognition of somebody's exceptional talent or beauty, leading to that person's fame

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Hypothesis<strong>

SATURDAY EVENING - 8:47 PM

The magical time when most of the teenagers in the world were throwing wild parties, going on dates, or hitting the club scene-

However, one teenager in particular was spending another night of his adolescence sitting at a work table in his basement laboratory.

This person was none other than evil teen genius Jack Spicer. And for the last two weeks of his life the goth had locked himself in his lab, spending hours on end in the basement of his family's mansion. At this particular moment in time, the intellectually-gifted adolescent was trench-coat deep in data reports as his ruby eyes regularly monitor a computer screen. The villain completely engrossed in his latest scientific endeavor.

And what exactly was this endeavor?

Well, as the brilliant scientist he was, Jack Spicer had always tried to better understand the complex world around him. And the best way to understand something complex, was to break it down into it's simplest parts.

And the most complex thing the evil teen had ever come across in his nineteen years of life was Chase Young, the Immortal Heylin Dragon and Tai Chi Master of Evil himself. The man he idolized with the kind of blind faith that would make even the most devout priest hang his head in unmitigated shame.

In fact, it was this devotion that had instigated Jack's need to understand his evil idol. However, due to the state of their current relationship, (i.e. Jack being either verbally or physically berated anytime he came near the warlord) the teen had decided to observe the immortal from afar. At the very least, it could help the young villain as he continued along his path to becoming an evil ruler. So, when they were able to, crimson eyes would stay glued to Chase whenever he showed up or chose to compete in a showdown. Watching in awe at the raw strength and power of the immortal warlord, transfixed by the scientific wonder that the Heylin was. In his human form, Chase was in obviously-amazing physical form, due to his immortality and the strict training regimen he had held onto from his time as a Xiaolin monk. Yet, in his draconic form, the man was a one of a kind specimen of apex predator. Despite the sharp canines and claws, there was a beauty to the movement and deadly grace of such a creature. From the first time he had met the man, Jack Spicer had been in constant and evolving awe of Chase Young.

Unfortunately, observation gave the scientist a rather limited view of the dragon lord. To fully understand his idol, from the inside and out, Jack Spicer had to acquire a sample from his subject -and not just a strand of hair or saliva. The teen required a blood sample, a task that was far from being an easy one.

So after hours of brainstorming and calculations, and even a few attempts at trying to talk himself out of such an insane idea, the young villain came up with a plan. Jack had created a nanobot that was the size of a mosquito, and had the exact same function. It was built out of a rare alloy of titanium that would penetrate the immortal's skin, although not strong enough to cause any real damage. Over a course of three months, the teen had created 20 of these robotic insects which collected small amounts of the dragon lord's blood. And after all his hard work and planning, Jack had finally gathered enough of the dark crimson liquid to fill one small test-tube which he kept locked away in the most secure part of his lab.

With the supply of the Chase Young's blood, the gothic genius had spent the past few weeks running countless tests and analyzing the sample. The simple joy Jack found from completely breaking down the dragon's genetic signature was unparalleled. Once he had an understanding of his idol's deoxyribonucleic acid, the genius had then shifted his attention to figuring out exactly what percentage of the warlord was a reptile and what exactly made Chase immortal. After all, chances like this came by only once in a lifetime. And if for some reason Jack's life was to be cut short when the Heylin master discovered that a piece of him had been quite literally stolen by his overeager fan-

Well, then at least the teen would be able to die somewhat happy.

At the moment, Jack is staring at the monitor of his digital microscope and busy making detailed notes on a nearby laptop.

_This is amazing! Chase's genetic make up is so complex, but it's all so perfect. . . almost like the DNA of two or three organisms that have been cultivated to be blended into one body to create one flawless, super organism. _

Returning to his work, Jack opens another window on the computer screen and peruses the results of some of his earlier testing.

_Judging by the ectothermic properties of his cells, Chase is approximately 60% reptile. In the case of most reptiles, their metabolic rates tend to slow down when they are exposed to low temperatures. Hmm . . ._

Slowly, another bullet train of thought begins to chug it's way along the multi-track railroad of Jack Spicer's mind before shifting into high gear. Getting up from his chair, the pale teen makes his way over to his storage freezer in the back of the laboratory. Covering his eyes with his trademark goggles, Jack puts on rubber gloves as he opens the door. Protected hands pull out a black case from the very back and takes it over to his work table. Opening the lid, the teen uses a set of long tweezers to pluck out a small white shard that seems to be smoking. The -78.5 °C substance is solid carbon dioxide, commonly known as dry ice.

As soon as the shard makes contact with the dragon's blood, crimson eyes dart to the monitor. The cellular movement drastically slows down to a crawl. For a few moments, the cells remain in that state, until a sudden endothermic reaction occurs. The heat that the organelles manage to create, despite the surrounding cold environment, allows the flow of oxygen to return and the cells quickly resume their duties. A rush of white blood cells even begin to repair the cells that have been damaged and quickly replace dead ones with stem cells that begin to morph before the teen's eyes. Staring at the miraculous recovery, Jack Spicer's brain struggles to find the right words.

"If I didn't just see that, I never would've believed it. His cells just switched from being ectothermic to endothermic in like five seconds! That explains how his blood cells have managed to stay alive and active so long outside of his body."

Still reeling from this new data, pale fingers type his findings into his self-upgraded HP Netbook. The small, red laptop is fingerprint encoded as it is the only documentation of the evil genius' plans and experiments that existed outside of his head. Therefore, Jack being the paranoid person he is, always kept it on him at ALL times.

_Let's see, if Chase is immune to extreme cold, a state that inhibits chemical reactions of his reptile half. I wonder if he's immune to something that inhibits the reactions of his human half . . . something toxic, like poison. _

Going to another corner of his lab, Jack fetches a canister from a locked cabinet. The seemingly harmless canister is plastered with bright yellow, bio-hazard stickers. A year or so ago, the young genius had figured a way to make lethal arsenic trioxide into a liquid solution. In the liquid state, it had been altered to have no effect until it hit the blood stream. Once ingested or injected into the body, it would almost instantaneously oxidize. The toxin would then spread through the body via the blood stream, causing the organs to shut down one-by-one, thus killing the victim within seconds.

Originally, the genius had developed the liquid to weaponize into an invention, but had scrapped it in favor to work on a more promising experiment. And until that night, the deadly liquid has sat on that shelf, it's creator never having the heart to simply dispose of the small amount that was left. Grabbing the canister, and the small injection atomizer behind it, Jack returns to his table and starts to deposit the last of the poison into the device. But before he adds the rest of it to a new sample of Chase's blood, he dips the titanium atomizer into the dry ice, instantaneously dropping the liquid's temperature to approximately 10°C. Jack then picks it back up with his gloved hand, inserts the needle into the blood sample and adds the cold toxin to the dragon's blood.

_Now let's see what Chase does when I attack both his weaknesses at the same time._

Turning to the screen, his eyes remain glued to the monitor, anxious to see what will happen. Like before, the cells remain their normal ectothermic activity. They begin to slow down due to the drastic cold temperature of the new liquid and then they switch over to endothermic activity and recover. After a few moments everything seems fine and normal. Eyes widening in disbelief, Jack quickly jots down some notes and puts the dry ice back into the freezer.

_That's a surprise. I thought the poison would have some effect, but I guess his white blood cells took care of it when they switched over._

All of a sudden, the monitor starts to flash:

CAUTION-SEVERE CELLULAR ATROPHY AND DEATH!

Looking at the screen, crimson eyes widen as he watches the blood cells discolor and begin to die off. The white cells try their best to heal them but they too begin to die. Even the stem cells try to repopulate the missing cells, but to no avail. After a few minutes, the once-active cellular activity is now non-existent. All Jack can do is watch in utter shock at the lack of movement on the screen, his brain trying to process what it has just witnessed.

_Omigod._

_Holy shit!_

"I-I think I just figured out, how to kill Chase Young." states Jack in a disbelieving voice.

"And here I thought you were just plain useless."

Hearing the familiar voice of the Heylin witch, Jack jumps away from his work to find Wuya standing in front of him. Her green eyes are staring at him with a unsettling gleam, making a shiver crawl up the albino's spine.

"What are you doing here, Wuya?"

The question was perfectly valid, as for the last few months, Wuya had been residing in Chase's home, never even bothering to visit her former benefactor. So her sudden appearance at such a crucial time, only added to the genius' shock and confusion.

"I was in the neighborhood," supplies the witch, not even taking the time to think of a believable lie. "More importantly, did I hear you correctly just now? Did you really _stumble_ across a way to kill Chase just now?"

"N-no," stutters the teen, internally cursing the waver in his voice.

"You aren't a very good liar, Jack. Now be a good boy and tell me all about your little discovery."

Realizing that he can't convincingly lie to witch, Jack tries to buy some time as he figures out how to stop Wuya from getting her hands on the sensitive information.

"What's with the sudden interest in my work? Weren't you the one that used to call my experiments a waste of time?"

"Oh, they still are. However, I am interested in anything that involves ridding myself of insufferable dragon lords."

"But I thought that you and Chase were-"

"What, did you think I actually have feelings for that egotistical bastard?" begins Wuya with a palpable disdain to her voice. "Chase may be handsome, but it doesn't allow him the right to order me around. And to be honest, Old Dragon Breath is quite the thorn in my side, one that I intend to have removed, _immediately_. And once he's out of the way, I'll get my powers back and once again return to taking over the world."

The manner in which Wuya carelessly dismisses the warlord causes a sudden spike of rage to flare up in the teen. Bristling over her comments, pale fists clench as he begins to shake. However, all of this remains unnoticed by Wuya as she takes another step closer to the young villain.

"So Jack, are you going to tell me how to kill Chase or will I have to coerce it out of you?"

Recognizing the threatening tone of her voice, Jack's anger dies down as he realizes the situation. If Wuya got her hands on his notes, his evil hero is done for - no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it. So before she can react, the teen presses a button on the side of his watch causing about 12 Jack-bots to appear and surround the surprised witch.

"Jack-bots attack!"

While Wuya is busy dodging laser attacks and avoiding spinning blades, Jack quickly enters a code into the main console, deleting all his files on Chase from his computer system and digital microscope. He quickly puts his Netbook and notes into a nearby messenger bag. The slides of damaged blood cells are haphazardly deposited into a nearby trash compactor. Using pure adrenaline, the goth scrambles out of his basement lab through a hidden door and away from the Heylin witch currently making junk piles of his robots. Long legs quickly power Jack across the back lawn of the Spicer mansion and into the forest behind it, his only thought to simply keep running.

After she destroys the last automaton, Wuya looks around only to find one evil teen genius and his work gone. Going over to one of his computer modules she is only further enraged to learn they are all frozen and unable to tell her anything. With an frustrated screech she kicks over the table Jack was just sitting at. Green flames flicker angrily around the witch, her still-restrained powers are the only thing preventing Wuya from simply burning down everything around her.

"DAMMNIT! Where could he possibly have gone?" screeches the sorceress.

_Oh no. _

_Crap._

_FUCK!_

_Where the hell am I going to go?_

Clearly disoriented by the recent series of events, Jack begins to slow down his running to a steady jog. He is beyond tired, but the teen still wants to get as much distance as possible from his former partner of evil. As oxygen starts to flow back to his adrenaline-riddled brain, Jack begins to form a plan and reaches for his cell phone and dials. Listening to the phone ring in his ear, he tries to gain control of his panting.

_Please pick up!_

"Hello?" answers a young, female voice after a few rings.

"MEGAN? IT'S ME, JACK!" shouts the teen frantically.

"What's going on?" responds the girl, clearly startled by her cousin's tone of voice. "You sound out of your mind-"

"I can't really explain, but I need to crash at your house for awhile!"

"What's wrong with your house?"

"MEGAN!"

"Okay, okay! Come on over, I'll wait up for you until you get here. This better be good."

"Thanks! I promise I'll explain everything when I get there."

With that, Jack hangs up his phone and uses the GPS application to find his way to the nearest public mode of transportation.

SATURDAY NIGHT(TECHNICALLY, EARLY SUNDAY MORNING), 12:52 AM

Upon hearing a loud knock on her door, Megan Spicer gets up to answer it. She opens the large door, only to be almost run over by a blur of white, black, and red.

"FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING EVIL AND BANANA FLAVORED, LOCK THE DOOR!"

When the now fourteen-year-old girl closes the front door, her blue eyes settle on the disheveled appearance of her cousin. Jack is panting heavily as he catches his breath. He then goes around closing the blinds and locking all other doors within his sights. Regaining herself, the blonde demurely clears her throat.

"Jack."

"Yeah?" answers Jack, finally calming down, though he still seems to be a bit on edge.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON OR WHAT?"

The outburst quickly gets the teen genius' attention, as Megan continues her tirade.

"You call me out of the blue, practically begging to crash here, and when you arrive, in the wee hours of the morning I might add, you practically knock me over! Some sort of explanation would be nice right about now."

"Sorry," supplies Jack, realizing that his cousin has a valid point. "Um, do you remember all the stuff I used to tell you about Xiaolin Showdowns?"

"Used to? You send me Twitter reports about it."

"ANYWAY, Do you remember Chase Young?"

"The evil mastermind that you go on and on about? Yeah, I think I remember him from the twenty-thousand pictures of him you've sent me."

"Yeah. Well, Long story short, I accidentally discovered a weakness of his and now Wuya is after me trying to get it."

After the explanation, Megan Spicer just stares at the panicking teenager before her. She then blinks slowly as her brain processes the information.

"Jack, if I'm remembering everything you've told me about Wuya and Chase correctly, you are seriously screwed."

"No shit. Now are you going to help me out or not?"

"I want to, but I think vengeful Heylin witches and immortal dragon lords are a bit out of my league. Hey! Maybe you should get help from the Xiaolin monks. They seemed pretty cool when I met them."

Red eyes widen and look at his cousin as if she grew three heads and spoke in Russian. Megan is a bit weirded-out by the expression herself as she awaits a response to her seemingly-valid suggestion.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? The monks could care less about me, so why would they even bother to help?"

"Jack, even if they don't like you, they're still monks. Aren't they kinda obligated to help people? Besides, you aren't exactly in a position to be choosy about who you receive help from now are you?"

"I guess, you make a good-"

Jack's sentence is never finished as a large crash comes from just outside the front door. Both cousins turn in time to see the door ripped off it's hinges by a powerful kick. In it's place, stands Wuya with a dark smirk twisting it's way onto her face. As she walks closer, Jack and Megan back up further into the house.

"Fleeing to your cousin's home wasn't exactly the smartest move you could've made Jack."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave it off here, but I feel it's a good place to end this chapter. I know there was a lot of explanation in this part, but it's better to get it all out of the way now. So when I refer to things in later chapters, you'll know what I'm talking about.<strong>

**As you may have noticed, there is a science theme to this story. Although I am interested in science, it is not my forte - I stretched some things to fit the story so don't be surprised if this story doesn't help you pass your chemistry test. All the scientific references within this fanfic are derived from what I remember from my own high school science classes as well as Wikipedia.**

**Anyways, I hope this has captured your interest and you continue reading future chapters.**

**Next chapter - Wuya has found Jack with his cousin Megan. Two Spicers should be enough to escape one Heylin witch, right?**

***As some of you may know, I've been a little busy lately, hence the lack of CHACK fanfiction(To find out what I've been busy with, please visit me on /username: DarkRenka). Hopefully, this story will help make up for the unannounced hiatus.**

**LATER DAYS!**

**RENKA**


	2. Research and Materials

**ODD DISCOVERIES**

**Summary: Normally, when Jack Spicer discovers something about his evil idol, Chase Young, he is overjoyed. But this time, it's something that could turn his entire world upside down. Eventual CHACK. M/M**

**Warnings: Adult language, Slash(shounen-ai, BL, yaoi, guy-on-guy action) **

**Disclaimer: Christy Hui owns Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters. I obviously do not, I'm just leasing them for a bit.**

**This chapter will be longer, and feature less technical drabble, I promise!**

BTW, Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I will be responding to them shortly. I try usual try to get back to you all(I appreciate any and all feedback that I get) but apparently, has stopped sending emails when stories get reviews. So, I will try my best to check my stats periodically.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Gathering Research and Materials <strong>

SATURDAY NIGHT(TECHNICALLY, EARLY SUNDAY MORNING), 1:07 AM

Wuya is facing both Jack and Megan Spicer with a dangerous look of excitement on her face. As the witch makes her way into the well-decorated home, both teenagers stare in shock-unable to anything but think and breathe. Green eyes are narrowed dangerously, daring either of them to move as she steps closer.

"I will ask you one more time, Jack," begins the Heylin, her voice covered in a deceivingly-honeyed tone. "Won't you be a good boy and tell me how to kill Chase Young?"

Tightening his grip on the black messenger bag, scarlet eyes harden with resolve.

"No."

"Well, even if you refuse to give me the secret. At least now I know that what I want is in that bag. All I have to do is take it from your pathetically-weak hands."

Knowing full well that Wuya could take his notes, with little effort on her part, Jack still refuses to back down. His entire life, the teenager has been the type to simply run away from direct confrontation, choosing to escape in order to live to fight another day. After all, he posesses a heightened sense of self-preservation, but to be fair, it often seems that he is the only one that truly cares about his well being. And with the exceptions of his robots and inventions, there aren't many things that the evil genius cares about enough to stick up for.

However, Chase Young is definitely one of them.

"I'm not giving it to you. I don't care what you do to me, I'm not handing anything over to you, Wuya."

"Why you little-"

"Look lady, you heard him!" interrupts Megan, regaining her own voice. "You've already trashed my house so just leave."

"Ugh, I thought one Spicer was annoying, but two is enough to grate the nerves of even a saint."

That statement makes the youngest Spicer's blue eyes narrow dangerously. Megan Spicer is not one to ever take being insulted lightly, her temper second only to that of Kimiko Tohomiko's. So, with very little warning, her hand pushes a well-hidden button located on the wall beside her. Hearing a familiar charge of machinery, Jack's eyes widen as a series of lasers emerge from the walls and ceiling before they immediately begin firing at the Heylin witch. Surprised for the second time by Spicer ingenuity that night, the sorceress curses and makes a hasty retreat from the barrage of high-density lasers. Once certain that Wuya had made her escape, Megan turns off the weaponry that fold back neatly into their hidden places. Jack looks down at his cousin incredulously as she frowns at the damage to her parents' house.

"What the hell was that, Megan?"

"I had some free time, so I decided to install a new security system. It initially attacks anyone without Spicer DNA or who hasn't been programmed into the system. However, it can be overridden manually in cases of emergencies."

"I knew I never should have taught you how to build a laser last summer. This is exactly why your parents don't let me come over here anymore."

"Whatever, Jack. Now c'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Xiaolin Temple obviously," answers the blonde, rolling her eyes at the confused expression on her cousin's face. "I'm not waiting around until Wuya drops by again and at least at the temple, we'll be protected."

"Why am I surrounded by pushy women?" mutters the tech genius under his breath as Megan walks off.

With that, Jack helps Megan as she begins gathering some supplies to put into a backpack. Along with some clothing, a cell phone and a charger, a few water bottles and snacks are quickly thrown into the bag before the two Spicers leave the house. The teenagers walk along the road towards town, beginning the first part of their journey to the ancient temple, well-hidden in the forested mountains of China.

SUNDAY AFTERNOON, 3:26 PM

The Xiaolin Temple hasn't changed much in four years, then again it hasn't really changed in 1500 years. Blue tiles still top the pristine, white buildings that house ancient scrolls, Shen Gong Wu, and currently four teenagers.

And at the moment the four monks are in the main courtyard, finishing up their training for the day.

Since his promotion to Shoku warrior and leader of the Xiaolin Dragons, it is now Raimundo's duty to plan and organize their battle training. They still receive instruction in other areas of being a proper monk from Master Fung as well as direction for their battle training. However, the interpretation of that direction is left up to monks' leader. Today's lesson for the Chosen Ones is "Fighting Against One's Allies".

So, per Raimundo's interpretation, each monk has to take turns simultaneously fighting the other three, all four monks using their respective elemental powers. At the moment, the Brazilian teen is fighting off his peers with his manipulation of wind and the air around him. Impressive attacks of fire, ice, and rock try to land on him, but he manages to effectively capture them in a powerful and intense whirlwind. The high-intensity fire manages to vaporize the ice into harmless water vapor. Lowering the amount of oxygen within the wind tunnel, the flames extinguish within moments. Raimundo then uses the force of the gales to send the rocks flying-the other monks moving quickly to avoid them. As the fierce winds finally die down, the tired monks watch as their leader takes a moment to catch his own breath.

"Good work guys," compliments the Shoku warrior between breaths, smiling at his team. "I think we can stop for today."

Turning around, the teen starts to cross the courtyard, heading for the closest entrance into the interior of the temple. Noticing his hasty retreat, Kimiko shouts after him.

"Hey Rai, where are you going?"

"I going to report to Master Fung while everything's still fresh in my mind. I'll be right back!"

After the three monks watch Raimundo leave, they look to one another and then they all collapse simultaneously to ground. Exhausted beyond belief by the Shoku warrior's surprisingly harsh and rigid training, they spend a few moments simply resting their bodies. It almost has the three warriors yearning for the days when Master Monk Guan had been their instructor.

"Whew! I thought Rai as team leader would make things a lil' easier, but I can barely move," drawls out Clay. "I'm as tired as a- , as a . . . I'm too tired to even use one of my down-home country sayins'."

"Yes, Raimundo is very strict. Which is surprising from one that neglects to do his chores and spends his free-time lollipopping around."

"I think you mean, 'lollygagging around', Omi," corrects Kimiko, not even bothered by the water monk's loose grasp of modern slang. "But maybe we should give Rai a break. After all, Master Fung is putting a lot of responsibility on him."

To her reasoning, the other two teens make begrudging sounds of acknowledgment.

As the Xiaolin lie on the soft grass, their eyes closed as they regain their strength and energy, Jack and Megan Spicer enter the temple grounds. They easily spot the three teenagers strewn lazily about the courtyard and make their way over.

"Hey Xiaolin losers, wake up!"

"Be nice Jack, we do need their help after all."

Hearing the relatives bicker, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay snap to attention. Before them, Jack and Megan look as equally tired(if not more so) as they do, most likely the two had got what little sleep they could on the bus that had brought them to the temple.

"Jack Spicer! Jack Spicer's cousin! What are you doing here?" inquires Omi, with curiosity.

"I smell something fishy, and it ain't my Great-Grandma Trudy's Rainbow Trout pie!" the cowboy comments, his energy coming back to him.

"Rainbow Trout pie?" asks Kimiko with a disgusted look on her face, the girl obviously questioning the Bailey family's recipes.

"It's actually pretty good with some Tabasco sauce, it really hits the spo-"

"Look guys, Jack and I have a problem and we need some help," Megan interrupts.

"What kind of problem has afflicted you?"

Hearing the voice of Master Fung, the students turn to see the older monk and Raimundo enter the courtyard. Dojo is lazily draped across the elder man's shoulders, but the dragon's eyes widen when he recognizes the blond-haired girl.

"It's the kind of problem that has us being chased by Wuya and potentially killed, is that good enough for you?" supplies Jack, his exhaustion making him very irritable.

The mention of Wuya and Jack Spicer's demise manages to erase whatever lingering tiredness the young monks had been feeling, as well as whatever initial distrust and annoyance that have settled at the evil teen's appearance. Multiple looks of surprise are displayed on the Chosen Ones faces, unsure what to make of the new information. The older monk is the first to speak, a raised eyebrow the only sign of his interest.

"That sounds quite serious indeed," comments Master Fung as he regards the evil teen, deftly allowing the other's earlier rudeness to roll off of him. "Please elaborate."

"Basically, I discovered something that Wuya, and a lot of people are going to want. And at the moment, I find myself in the nauseating position of needing your help to keep it out of her claws."

"But you aren't going to tell us what it is you discovered, right Jack?" surmises Kimiko.

"Can you blame me? I don't exactly trust you guys."

"Isn't that our line, Spicer?"

Hearing Clay's question, Jack can't exactly argue so he remains silent.

"Jack Spicer," begins Master Fung, after taking a moment to think over Jack's predicament. "Is your _discovery_ a danger to us or anyone else?"

"It's really only dangerous to one person in particular. However, since they are not here, the point is moot."

Picking up on the subtle, yet protective tone in the teen's voice, the elder monk nods in understanding.

"I suppose that this person is important to you, otherwise I doubt you would ask for our help."

"Sure."

The lack of the evil teen genius' usual show of grandeur or insults has the young Xiaolin monks at a loss for words. They look from one another and then to Raimundo and Master Fung. Sensing their uncertainty, the elder monk takes a deep breath before he makes his statement.

"Raimundo, you are Shoku warrior, the decision is yours."

Taken aback, but not truly surprised by the monk's response, the Brazilian teen thinks for a moment. It is obvious that this is another of Master Fung's tests of his leadership skills, but Raimundo decides to go along with what his instincts tell him. He then turns to Jack and Megan Spicer.

"You two can stay here and we'll do our best to protect you from Wuya. However, if you attempt to steal any of our Shen Gong Wu, the deal's off," offers Raimundo, his green eyes narrowed in seriousness.

"Fine," agrees Jack. "At the moment I have something more important on my mind anyway."

With that uneasy agreement, the Xiaolin monk and Heylin hopeful shake on their deal. Dojo leaves Master Fung's shoulder to lead the Spicers to their temporary quarters further inside the Temple to get some well-needed rest. Once alone, the monks huddle to discuss what they should do.

"Rai, do you really think we should let them stay here?" asks Kimiko. "I get the feeling that there is something that we should know that Jack isn't telling us."

"I agree that Jack is probably hiding something. But, as long as it's not hurting anyone I don't see the big deal."

"As Xiaolin it is our responsibility to always help those in need. Even if those in need of our help are our adversaries," comments Master Fung, turning to leave. " Remember, young monks, as the rain falls to water all the world's plants, it does not take the time to discriminate between weeds and flowers."

"You see Kimiko? There is no need to be a worry pimple! Master Fung is most wise and we should follow his advice," affirms Omi, as his fellow monks are still trying to make sense of Master Fung's proverb.

"Well, I guess we need to think up some sort of plan to keep Jack from Wuya," suggests Kimiko, not-yet-entirely warming up to their new task.

"I already have one."

At Raimundo's declaration, the other three monks look to him with exaggerated looks of shock and disbelief.

"Ha ha very funny. You don't all have to look so surprised."

"Sorry, couldn't help it Rai," apologizes Clay.

"Well, believe it or not, there's more than just soccer stats up here," jokes the wind dragon, pointing to his head as he walks away. "I just need to figure some things out and get a little help from a certain wu."

As Raimundo leaves the three monks and heads towards the vault, a different pair of green eyes narrow in annoyance. Perched on a tree branch overlooking the Temple courtyard, a frustrated Heylin witch clenches her fists.

_Either Jack possesses a very keen intelligence or very dumb luck. Hah! Who am I kidding? The fool has both. Going to the Xiaolin monks was an unexpected move and only more unexpected is that they actually agreed to help! If I want to get the key to defeating Chase Young, I'm going to need some assistance-and I know just who to ask._

With that, the witch begins to plot, unbeknownst to the black crow silently watching her every move.

SUNDAY EVENING - 7:22 PM

A few hours after the Spicers' arrival, and once they have gotten some proper sleep, they decide to quell their hunger as well and join the monks for dinner. It is quite odd to look around the low-set table and see the elder monk, three Xiaolin warriors, an evil genius and his cousin, as well as a dragon, eating. There is little conversation, simply the ramblings of Omi fill the air. It isn't until Raimundo finally comes into the room with a triumphant look on his face that they all snap to attention.

"Ah, Raimundo! Have you finished your work on your plan?" asks Omi, his eyes wide with excitement. Everyone around the table silently thankful for the interruption to the water monk's musings on different types of tea.

"Actually I have."

Sitting down to his usual seat between Omi and Kimiko, Raimundo pulls out the Golden Tiger Claws and sets them on the table. As all eyes are on him, the Brazilian starts loading up his plate with the food around him. Biting into a steamed dumpling, he finally realizes that he is the center of attention.

"What are you all looking at?"

"We're looking at the guy stuffing his face instead of telling us his grand plan that he's supposedly been working on all day," informs Jack.

"Well, I was going to tell you after dinner, but now is cool, too."

Popping the last bit of the dumpling into his mouth, Raimundo prepares to inform everyone of his plan.

"Now, I'm pretty sure that Wuya is already watching the temple. So it's not going to be long until she attacks us, looking for Jack."

"But Wuya still doesn't have full use of her powers, it shouldn't be that hard to defeat her," informs the fire monk, her blue eyes waiting to hear the other's point.

"Yeah, but if what Jack has is really as desirable as he says it is, it wouldn't be hard for Wuya to convince someone more powerful to help her out. And considering who she's been hanging around recently, It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume that it would be Chase Young."

"Chase Young is the very last person Wuya would go to for help in this situation," adds Megan as she drinks from her cup.

"What do you mean?"

"Because," supplies Jack, shooting a pointed look at his younger cousin. "Wuya and Chase aren't exactly on good terms right now. Trust me, we don't have to worry about them joining forces anytime soon."

Looking to one another at the odd behavior, the monks are all suspicious once again, but say nothing about it. The Shoku warrior continues to explain his plan.

"Okaaay . . . Well, in any case, I think the best way to keep Jack out of Wuya's hands is to keep him moving."

"How do we go about doing that?" asks Clay.

"Each of us will take shifts where one of us watch over Jack and Megan for intervals of no more than thirty-six hours. Using the Golden Tiger Claws, we will transport them to safe places to hide, out of danger. While each monk is gone, the remaining monks will keep up the façade that Jack is still here. Using this method, we can probably buy Jack about a week," explains Raimundo before turning to the evil teen. "Will that be enough time?"

"Enough time for what?"

"Well, we can't protect you forever Jack. You need to decide what to do with whatever it is you have. Whether you hide it, destroy it, or whatever is up to you, but I think we all know from personal experience that Wuya can be pretty relentless."

Considering the monk's words, Jack realized that he hadn't taken the time to think about what he would do with his discovery. After Wuya had attacked, everything had been a big blur. Seeing her cousin's face full of confusion, Megan offers a kind smile.

"Jack, it sounds like a pretty good plan to me. You should take them up on their offer."

"Well, it's not like I have a better idea at the moment."

"So," begins Clay. "Who's getting the first shift?"

"Well, I think that it'd be kinda odd if I left first. It would definitely let Wuya know something is up," mentions Raimundo. He thinks for a few minutes before an idea comes to mind. "Okay, I got it! The three of you pick a number between 1 and 10. Kimiko, you're first."

"Three."

"Clay?"

"Seven, I reckon."

"Omi?"

" . . . six point three."

For a moment, all the occupants of the table look to the water monk as he sits calmly.

"Omi, one of these days you're going to have to tell me exactly how those tiger instincts of yours work," comments Rai as he hands Omi the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Of course, my friend. I would be most honored to teach you all that I know!"

"Yeah, thanks," replies the wind dragon before turning his attention to Jack and Megan. "Alright, you guys should leave first thing in the morning so I suggest that you all get some take it easy while you can. The next week or so is going to be pretty hectic."

"Yes Raimundo, you are most right. I shall spend the night figuring out the safest place for Jack and Megan to go. Perhaps, we will go- mmph!"

The short monk is cut short when a tanned hand covers his mouth. Looking to it's owner, Omi's eyebrow raises in confusion.

"Don't say where you are taking them out loud Omi. I wouldn't be surprised if Wuya was lurking around here. Besides, it will keep Jack and Megan safer if you don't even tell us."

"Ah! Very wise of you Raimundo."

With that, the monks, Jack, and Megan quickly finish their dinner, going over the finer points and details of the plan. Master Fung has left to attend to other business, though Dojo has remained behind, draped around Clay's shoulders. As the dragons gather up dishes to wash, Megan leans over to her cousin.

"Jack, I think you should tell them what's going on."

"Sure, and right after that I'll tell them the password to my laptop. Have you lost your mind!"

"I get that you're trying to protect Chase, it's surprisingly admirable for you-"

"What's your point, Megan?"

"If you tell them what's really going on, the monks will be able to protect you a lot better. After all, they're being pretty generous considering that you are adversaries."

Begrudgingly, Jack admits that she does indeed have a point. Besides, there have been some times in the past when the teen genius has worked with the Xiaolin before. And despite their aggression towards one another, all involved were able to put aside their differences for a common goal.

"Hey monks."

The four teenagers turn towards Jack as he rolls his eyes, still in disbelief that he is actually about to do this.

"Before I tell you anything, I want to know why you're even bothering to help me out."

At the demand-like request, the Xiaolin dragons regard the teen genius with looks of surprise. Surprisingly, the first one to speak is Kimiko.

"I can't blame you for questioning our motives, after all I'm not exactly thrilled about this. But, we are monks and it is our job to protect people, even ones we don't necessarily like."

The other monks look at Kimiko, surprised by the honest statement, as it is fairly common knowledge that Jack Spicer isn't her favorite person, second only to maybe Katnappe.

"Well, at least you're being honest," begins Jack. "Alright, against my better judgment, I'm going to tell you exactly why Wuya is after me. But before I do, you all have to swear on your honor as Xiaolin monks that you won't try to steal it and use it for your own motives."

Hearing his condition, Raimundo turns to his fellow monks who wordlessly give him their consent.

"Alright, on our honor as Xiaolin Monks, we promise you that we will not steal and use whatever it is you have for our own motives."

Seemingly pleased with that answer, Jack takes a deep breath as he figures out how to go about telling the monks exactly what he has accidentally stumbled across. So before he changes his mind, the teen genius simply blurts out his findings.

"I may have figured out how to kill Chase Young."

* * *

><p>High in the mountains of the Land of Nowhere, where an ominous abode lies, Chase Young himself is seen practicing Tai Chi. The fierce winds whipping around his body help in the training of both his focus and balance. His muscles, long used to the familiar stances, move his limbs from form to battle-practiced form with little thought. As he finishes his last kata, a black crow flies in and lands on his armored shoulder. Leaning towards its master's ear, it softly begins to fill him in on what it has overheard in the last few hours. Slowly, a knowing grin appears on Chase's face as certain words of interest are repeated.<p>

"Hmm, I see. Wuya has been following Spicer who, for some unexplained reason, has taken refuge at the Xiaolin temple. I suppose I should investigate to find out the catalyst behind this _interesting_ development."

He takes a moment to look out at the now darkened sky around him, his sharp, amber eyes briefly study the constellations. Turning to the black bird still resting on his shoulder, a contemplative look settles on Chase's features.

"Continue following Wuya, and report back to me when you find out the details of her plans. It may prove to be amusing to ruin them, if even for a short time."

With its new orders, the black bird once again becomes airborne as the dragon watches it blend into the inky night sky.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>It's weird, but for some reason, no one ever really mentions Megan Spicer in CHACK fanfiction. I guess that's one of the reasons I decided to make her a supporting character in this one. However, since she was only featured in one episode of the show, I sort of developed her a bit. Basically she's a more socially-adjusted Jack(He treated her like his annoying older sister but I like to think there is a good relationship between them). <strong>

**And yay! Chase finally makes his first appearance!(And no worries, there will be plenty more of our favorite evil warlord)**

**This chapter is also a bit of an exploration into what could've happened if the show had continued, showing how becoming Shoku warrior affected Raimundo and in turn how it affected the relationship between the four monks. I personally like to think that Raimundo becomes more mature as he is given more responsibility, but he's still a bit of a slacker.**

**Which brings me to a realization I've made recently, is it just me, or do Master Monk Dashi and Raimundo actually have a lot in common(think back to the episode where Omi meets Dashi in the past)?**

***Anyway, next chapter: Omi takes up the first shift of protecting Jack and Megan Spicer.**

**As always, feel free to leave a review/constructive criticism/comment/ or just say hi!**

**LATER DAYS!**

**RENKA**


	3. Forming An Hypothesis

**ODD DISCOVERIES**

**Summary: Normally, when Jack Spicer discovers something about his evil idol, Chase Young, he is overjoyed. But this time, it's something that could turn his entire world upside down. Eventual CHACK.**

**Warnings: Adult language, Slash(shounen-ai, BL, yaoi, guy-on-guy action, etc.) **

**Disclaimer: Christy Hui owns Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters. I obviously do not.**

**Sorry for the late update! Life has been pretty hectic lately(Which is also why there may or may not be some grammar/formatting mistakes - I just wanted to post AQAP, so I'll just fix them later) **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Forming a Hypothesis<strong>

"Jack Spicer, I cannot believe that you discovered such a thing by accident."

Omi's statement is the first to break the awkward silence that has settled once the evil genius revealed his discovery.

"Yeah, it's kinda scary how smart you can be sometimes Spicer," Clay chimes in, scratching the side of his head. Beside him, Kimiko nods her head in agreement, surprising even herself with the level of respect that she now has for the evil teen's intelligence.

"Holy Shit," comments Rai, not caring one bit that his language is one that hardly belongs in an ancient temple.

"Those are pretty much the same reactions I had," Megan adds as she observes the varying reactions that Jack's words have on the monks(Though, in their defense it's not something they hear everyday).

It takes a few moments for all the Xiaolin to fully regain themselves as they are still unsure how to handle their newfound awe for the evil teen genius.

"This is bad," Raimundo surmises, scratching the back of his head as he reappraises the situation.

"Tell me something I don't know," the evil genius rather annoyed by everyone pointing out the rather obvious hazards of his predicament.

"Well, I guess this means that Chase is now on our list of people to avoid for the next week or so. When he figures out what you have Jack, he'll be after you too."

Jack is a little unsettled by the wind monk's choice of _when_ instead of _if_. Although, as the young villain well knows, Chase Young has always been the type to be fully aware of everything around him-or at the very least, act like it. It's actually a bit surprising to Jack that he has survived this long.

"Well, since there isn't a Heylin Dragon and his army of warriors descending upon the temple courtyard, I think it's safe to assume that your discovery hasn't come to Chase's attention yet," comments the Japanese girl. Her words, managing to bring Jack some relief.

"Yeah, but that's only at the moment,Kimiko. The dude can just appear out of nowhere and then _**BAM! **_You're dead before you even realize what happened to you."

And, just like that, the evil teen's relief completely disappears as Jack pales at the shocking amount of truth behind the wind monk's statement.

"Thanks for putting that idea into my head, _Raimundo_. Just in case I wasn't freaked out enough as it is, let's make me paranoid too."

"Do not worry my friend," comforts the water dragon with a large smile on his face. "I, the Great Omi, shall protect you from the most formidable forces of Chase Young!"

Looking down at the small monk eagerly staring up at him, Jack's fears are understandably not assuaged by the remark.

"It would probably be better if you three leave tonight instead of tomorrow," interrupts Rai, his hunter-green eyes surveying the open courtyard and blue-tiled eaves of the ancient temple. "It never hurts to be ahead of the game."

At the Brazilian teen's suggestion, Omi takes the Golden Tiger Claws and firmly affixes them to his hand. The transportation wu almost glows in the low evening light around them, seemingly anxious to transport its passengers to their desired location.

"Alright, once you all get settled, call Kimiko's cell to let us know that you're okay. In thirty-six hours, around nine o' clock in the morning, the day after tomorrow, teleport back inside the temple. If for some reason you can't make it back at that time, call to let us know. Otherwise, keep contact **limited**. Even the shortest phonecall could inadvertently give away your location."

"But what if we can't get back to the temple?" Megan interjects, staring at the strange wu on Omi's hand.

Taking a moment to think over the blonde girl's valid question, Raimundo turns back to them with a reassuring grin.

"If you can't get back here for some reason, head to Master Monk Guan's temple. I'll personally let him know what's up. Are there any other questions?"

"Nope, let's blow this popsicle stand," comments Jack as he grabs his messenger bag, quickly checking to make sure that his computer is safely inside it.

Understanding the genius's hurry to leave as soon as possible, Omi quickly swipes his hand through the air to activate the Shen Gong Wu.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"

Waving goodbye as his fellow monks wish him luck, Omi leads the way as he, Jack and Megan slip though the swirling portal now before them. The remaining Xiaolin are left behind, simply staring at the space that was just occupied by the monk, evil genius, and his cousin.

"Rai, do you really think that we'll be able to hold off Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean, _and _Chase Young if they all come after Jack?

Looking down at the girl besides him, a brief look of uncertainty crosses the Brazilian's face.

"I'll guess we'll find out."

Wordlessly consenting to the reply, the monks leave to plan both their offense and defense should a three-front Heylin assualt ever come knocking on their doorstep.

However, on the tall mountains high above the Xiaolin Temple, a large falcon circles around in the fading sky before it lands on the low-hanging branch of a pine tree. A crow flies off into the sun at the bird of prey's appearance. Once the other bird is but a speck on the horizon, the falcon's small bean-like master jumps down from its feathered back. Activating the Moby Morpher attached to his tentacles, the legume grows to full size.

"We meet again Hannibal."

Turning to the red-haired witch that is walking to stand before him, a sound of disinterest leaves his mouth.

"Wuya, I'm only here because you said that you had a proposal that I could not afford to pass up. Unlike yourself, I do not have time to waste."

"Then allow me to capture your valuable attention," begins Wuya, a wicked smile playing across her lips. "I have been rather fortunate to come across a way in which to permanently dispose of Chase Young, the bane of both of our existences."

"If this is in fact true, why on Earth would you share this with me?" poses Hannibal, his gaze suspicious.

"As the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my ally."

"More like you don't have enough power to do it yourself so you've been forced to come to me. For future reference Wuya, your lifespan will last a lot longer if you stop insulting the obviously superior intelligence of those you speak to," observes Hannibal, before a sound of interest leaves his mouth. "However, you have managed to pique my interest. What is this method that you have discovered?"

"You have to agree to help me, first."

"Don't test me, witch! Tell me what I need to kill Young," the legume's fragile patience almost breaking.

"For starters, it is not _what_ you need, rather it is _who_," teases Wuya, attempting to build up suspense. "The key to destroying Chase Young is none other than Jack Spicer."

For a good minute, Hannibal Roy Bean just stares at the witch, his yellow eyes searching for any sign of deception upon her face.

"Surely you jest."

"No, I do not. We both know that Jack is far from being the true evil that he claims to be, but he is still an unparalleled genius. A genius that discovered how to kill Chase by complete accident."

"And this . . . _method_ of his, what is it exactly?"

"That is the problem, Hannibal," Wuya begins, gauging the other villian's reaction. The witch never truly liked being in the legume's presence, so she shifts in slight discomfort. "Jack managed to escape me before I could find out any details of his discovery. His infernal robots then destroyed every scrap of his research so now I don't even have a lead."

"So, what exactly do you need me for?"

"Jack somehow managed to get himself under the protection of the Xiaolin monks."

"Ah, now I see your dilemma. You must need me to fight them for you," surmises Hannibal as a toothy grin distorts his face. "But Wuya, what is to stop me from simply taking Jack on my own? With some _convincing_, Jack would be more than happy to share his findings with me."

"True, but this requires finesse, my dear Hannibal. We cannot arouse Chase Young's suspicions in the process of acquiring Jack. If we do, he too will be after the boy. It is simply in our best interest to work together instead of against each other, after all we have the same goal in mind."

Watching this all from the curved surface of his all seeing orb, Chase can't help the grin froming upon his lips. His gloved fingers gently stroke through the ebony feathers of the crow currently resting on his throne's armrest.

"So, Jack Spicer has discovered a way to kill me, how interesting," observes the warlord, an expression that could pass for being impressed briefly crosses his handsome face. "Unfortunately, neither Wuya nor Hannibal have ever been gifted with subtlety."

As a lioness makes her way into the palatial throne room, Chase regards his warrior with a simple nod. The warlord then leans back into his chair, his piercing golden eyes stare forward, yet are obviously focused on something else. Considering what the feline has just overheard, she finds that her master is acting oddly calm and relaxed.

"I will return shortly," states Chase suddenly. His deep voice echoing off the cavernous walls of his evil abode. "Let the others know of my departure."

In a flash of dark magic, the Heylin warlord disappears from his throne to reappear in the Xiaolin temple, his presence undetected by any of its residents. Night has made itself comfortable in the sky above as twinkling stars dot the inky blackness and the moon illuminates the pristine white of the temple walls. Strolling casually through the monks' home, Chase easily finds his way to the large, open courtyard, just in time to see Wuya and Hannibal make their own appearance. And as expected, their rather ostentatious arrival has the Xiaolin monks quickly running outside. The draconic villian simply remains enshrouded in the dark shadows of the ancient temple and his former home, watching the events unfurling before him.

"What brings you two here?" calmly inquires Raimundo upon seeing the witch and legume, the Shoku warrior oddly unperturbed by their appearance.

"Hand over Jack Spicer, now!"

"Sorry, but we can't do that ma'am," states Clay, his politeness belying his fighting stance.

"Look it's been a long day, so why don't you two just beat it, before we beat you?"

At Raimundo's veiled threat, Wuya's smirks. She remembers the preteen that was her apprentice for a brief time. And though he has matured into the laidback, yet formidable leader of the Xiaolin monks, the witch is familair with the Brazilian teen's tactic to talk big, especially when he has nothing to back it up with.

"Cute Raimundo, but I can assure you that if you continue to stand in our way, you and your friends will be the ones in pain."

"Jack is under our protection for the time being. And, I think I can speak for everyone here, none of us want to see your ugly face at the moment."

"Now I'm curious," drawls Hannibal, tired of the grandstanding between the witch and group of teenagers. "Why are y'all protecting Jack Spicer? He is your enemy, surely there's nothing that you all can gain from it."

"That's our business, isn't it? All you need to know is that Jack Spicer isn't leaving with either of you."

At Kimiko's words, the three monks get into fighting stances.

"Well, you heard her," adds Rai. "Now, the two of you can leave in two ways, either walking or limping. It's your choice."

With little warning, Hannibal and Wuya charge forward to take on the Xiaolin monks and their threat. Kimiko immediately moves to fight the witch as both Raimundo and Clay team up against the legume. Since she is still deprived of her full powers, Wuya is forced to rely mostly on her martial arts. However, the fire monk is proving to be superior in that department. Kimiko's agile and quick attacks are too fast to block and effectively keep the Heylin witch on the defense. And paired with her elemental fire abilities, the Heylin sorceress is barely able to keep herself from being burned. Meanwhile, Clay combines the raw strength of his earth powers with the speed of Raimundo's wind attacks to overpower Hannibal.

From the shadows, Chase Young is thoroughly entertained by the fact that his adversaries are being defeated by mortal teenagers. However, as golden eyes survey the battle, he quickly notices the absence of a certain short water monk.

_Omi is missing from a battle? I wonder where he is off to . . ._

A smirk comes to Chase's face as the monks' plan becomes clear.

_I see, Jack Spicer is no longer here. The monks are simply pretending that he is still here to give Omi the opportunity to move him to safe location._

_In the course of a few days, Spicer has managed to discover a method in which to end my life and then has the intelligence to have the Xiaolin monks protect him from Wuya and Hannibal, and presumably, myself. And now, most likely using the help of the Golden Tiger Claws to magically hide his tracks, Spicer is planning to evade us until a time he deems fit to use his discovery._

_Hmm, I really should have a word with Jack. After all, I wouldn't want him to fall into the wrong hands._

The evil warlord chuckles to himself just as Kimiko lands a particularly hard kick to Wuya's side. His attention brought back to the ongoing fight by the witch's groan of pain.

_However, It's not as if I have anything more pressing to do this evening. I might as well see how this all pans out._

SUNDAY EVENING 9:07 PM(Due to time difference - SUNDAY MORNING 10:07AM)

The streets of Brooklyn, New York City resonate with a steady beat all its own. Children of all ages and backgrounds head out of their homes as their parents sit on the steps of the brownstone apartments lining the streets. Conversing as the sun illuminates the neighborhood, the warm summer day entices the residents to saty outside and enjoy the tolerable heat. Jack, Megan, and Omi stick out on the street, but receive no more than a long stare or double take from the New Yorkers. Although, by this point, the trio have been wandering the walkways of the Big Apple for the good part of an hour.

"Hmm, I am almost certain that this is the street he lives on."

"Hey Omi, where are we going?"

"I'm glad you asked Jack! I am taking us to the home of a good friend of mine. I only hope that I can remember which home is his. The houses all look so much alike here."

The two Spicers exchange a worried look.

"Omi? What are you doing here?"

Turning around, the water dragon gains a smile as he recognizes the tall, basketball player approaching them. It has been a few years since they've seen each other, but the black teen still has the same laidback demeanor and warm smile.

"Jermaine!" "How are you my friend."

"I'm good, man," greets the honorary Xiaolin. "Are you and the other monks here looking for another Wu or something?"

"Not exactly," chimes in Jack.

"Omi, you're rolling with Jack Spicer now? I must be seeing things."

"You're not seeing things. Jack and I are just hanging with the monks for a bit," answers Megan, her patience running a bit low. "Is there a problem with that?"

Finally noticing the unfamiliar blonde standing with Jack and Omi, deep brown eyes widen further.

"Um, who are you exactly?"

"Her name is Megan, Jack Spicer's cousin" chimes in Omi, answering his friend's question. "I don't mean to rush you, but the matter of our visit is most urgent. Please Jermaine, we need your help. Could we please go to your home to talk?"

"Sure man, No problem. Follow me."

Walking up the steps, they pass by a old woman on the stoop. Her gaze is unnervingly penetrating, even behind the thick glasses perched upon her nose. Rocking steadily in her chair, she shifts her focus to the one teen she knew.

"Jermaine, you have some strange friends with you."

"Hey, Mrs. Williams. How're you doing today?"

"I'm just fine, but I do believe that your parents would like to know about this."

"It's nothing to worry about. They might dress a little weird, but they're cool."

"You know my rule, if you're going to have any sort of party while your parents are away . . . "

". . . Make sure to play only good music?"

"Exactly," smiles the elderly woman, ignoring the three surprised teens with Jermaine. "Now, have your fun and make sure to say hello to your mother for me."

"Sure thing. Good night."

Once they enter through the front door of the four-unit apartment building, Jermaine begins to lead them to the first floor apartment that he shares with his family. Pulling out a key, he opens the door and lets the three in.

"My parents are out of town for a wedding and my little brother's away at summer camp, so it's just us," the black teen states before locking the door behind them. "So, what's up?"

"My friend, I have been given the very important task of protecting Jack Spicer."

For a moment, Jermaine simply stares at the monk. His eyebrow arches as the rest of his face settles into a look of confusion.

"Wait, you're serious aren't you, Omi? You actually are protecting Jack Spicer? I know I haven't visited the temple in a while, but I didn't think that this much has changed."

"It is very urgent, Jermaine."

"I don't mind helping man, but first I gotta hear the reason behind this one. What exactly are you protecting Jack from?"

"Wuya, and very possibly, Chase Young."

At the mention of his former master, as well as the other Heylin, Jermaine's eyes widen as his mouth falls open. The city teen completely speechless as he slowy takes a seat on his nearby couch.

_-To be continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, looks like Omi and co. made it safely to the first safe house. <strong>**Like I said back in the first chapter, I'm bringing back some of the side characters from the show that either were only in a few episodes are just mentioned.**

**Jermaine is simply the newest addition to this story, more characters will appear with every chapter.**

**So, next chappie: ****Jack and his cousin are safe for the moment, so he takes some time to think over his options. However, he begins to discover that his feelings for Chase may actually go beyond childish hero worship.**

**By the way, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate every one that I get. Not to mention that I'm glad you all are enjoying this little story of mine!**

**Once again sorry for the late update!**

**Later days,**

**RENKA**


	4. Experiment 1

**Odd Discoveries**

**Summary: Normally, when Jack Spicer discovers something about his evil idol, Chase Young, he is overjoyed. But this time, it's something that could turn his entire world upside down. Eventual CHACK.**

**Warnings: Adult language, Slash(shounen-ai, BL, yaoi, guy-on-guy action, etc.) **

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters belong to Christy Hui and Kids WB/Cartoon Network. I make no profit off these crazy stories of mine. **

**P.S. In the last chapter, I noticed that I forgot to compensate for the time zones. I have fixed it(the plot hasn't really changed so you don't really have to re-read it). It just only bothered me, since I'm a bit of a stickler for storyline consistency.**

**That said, on with the fic!**

***Sorry for the late update, I wanted to put this up on Friday, but I had some technical difficulties.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Experiment #1<strong>

"Wow," starts Jermaine, "You, Jack Spicer, are seriously screwed."

"Hey, that's what Raimundo said!"

"Not helping, Megan," Jack interjects, his cousin simply shrugging.

At the moment, Omi has just finished informing Jermaine of the current situation. Jack and Megan remained silent through most of the explanation, only jumping in to add details when necessary. And to his credit, the black teen simply raises an eyebrow before scratching the back of his head.

"This is . . . heavy. It's been a while since I've been around him, but if memory serves correctly, Chase isn't going to just let this slide. If I were you, Jack, I'd seriously start getting my affairs in order."

"Look, I get it!" shouts Jack, surprising everyone in the room. "I know that I'm just delaying the inevitable by running away, but what exactly am I supposed to do? Once Chase finds out what I've done, he's going to kill me and all I can hope for is that it's quick and painless. But it's not like I meant for any of this to happen. All I wanted was to get to know the guy a bit better-"

"Why?"

At Megan's sudden question, Jack pauses in his mini rant.

"Why, what?"

"_Why_ were you trying to get to know Chase better? Don't you already know everything there is to know about him?"

"Chase Young is a very complicated person," begins the evil teen, his tone indicating that everyone in the room should have already known that. "All I know about him are the facts, things you could easily find out by reading a history book or even a Wikipedia entry. I want to know the stuff that no one else knows, the things that only someone close to Chase would be privileged to know. I mean, how many times does a person come across an immortal dragon warlord? Anyone would be completely fascinated by him."

Deciding that what he said is probably true, after all why else would he have a stalker-like obsession with the Heylin master, Jack watches as his cousin, the short monk, and the basketball player take in his explanation. Omi turns to Jermaine as Megan continues to carefully stare at her cousin.

"So, my friend, now that you know the situation, is it still alright that we take refuge here?"

"Yeah, Omi, don't worry about it. After all, what kind of honorary Xiaolin dragon would I be if I kicked out my fellow monk in his time of need?"

"Ah, well you still have my thanks," offers Omi with a quick bow. "Now, would you mind if I used your phone? I need to contact Raimundo and the others to let them know that we have arrived safely."

"Sure, man. It's in the kitchen, let me show you."

With that, Jermaine stands to lead the monk into the kitchen further inside his house. Once the two leave, Megan decides to speak.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just have to worry about being killed by the evil villain I most admire, but, besides that, I'm just peachy."

"It's not that bad. After all, it's not as if Chase even knows, right?"

"Megan, he knows. Chase knows _everything_. That's what makes him such an awesome bad ass. To be honest, I'm just trying to get as much distance as possible between his hands and my throat."

"Well, are you just going to spend the next few days wallowing in self pity or are you going to do something about it? The Jack Spicer I know, doesn't give up this easy."

"I never said I'm giving up," claims the evil genius. "I just need some time to think all this over."

With a smirk, Megan gets up off the couch.

"Well, I'll go see if Jermaine has cookies or something else loaded with sugar to help. Who knows, you may get lucky and he might have pudding in his fridge."

Jack returns her smirk, the girl may be a bit pushy at times, but she knows how he worked.

"High Fructose Corn syrup is just as good, by the way."

Once completely alone, Jack lets out a sigh. He reclines on the rather comfortable couch, resting his body as his mind goes to work.

_Why __**am**__ I so interested in Chase?_

_It has to be more than the scientific study, I'm practically obsessed with the guy. No one has ever held my interest this long, eventually their stupidity always leaks out and ruins it. But, it's been five years since I've met Chase and if anything, I've only become more fascinated by him._

_Ugh, this makes absolutely no sense! _

_Why do I have the ridiculously compulsive need to learn everything I can about the stupid dragon, even if it potential gets me killed?_

Groaning at the frustrating and completely circular direction of his thoughts, Jack rolls onto his stomach, burying his head in a throw pillow.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

The red-head firms his grip on the simple, black messenger bag still slung over his shoulder. It hasn't left his body since his hurried escape from his laboratory and Wuya. With a final sigh, his focus becomes internal as Jack attempts to sort through the mess he has gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>MONDAY MORNING 12:06 AM(China)<p>

SUNDAY AFTERNOON 12:06 PM(New York)

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko and Clay are sleepily watching as Raimundo talks on the Japanese girl's cell phone. The ancient grounds have long been absent of the Heylin witch and legume, the evil duo retreated for the moment. So since that time, the monks have been waiting up to hear from their friend.

And a few minutes ago, Omi had ended their suspense by finally calling to let them know of the situation on his end.

"Good to hear from you Omi. . . Yeah, it's just after midnight here. . . Uh huh, you guys take care and we'll see you soon."

After a moment of silence, Raimundo lets out a deep sigh.

"Omi, you have to push the _end call_ button . . . Yup, that's the one. Later."

Getting off the phone, the Brazilian teen flips it closed before handing it back to Kimiko as he turns to face her, Clay, and Master Fung.

"They all made it safely to their destination. Though, if they're where I think they are, Omi made a good choice."

"That is very good news," Master Fung adds as Dojo snores from his perch on the elder monk's shoulder. "And even more fortunate, thanks to all of your efforts, Wuya and Hannibal still believe that Jack Spicer is here."

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. Fightin' those two took forever."

Nodding in agreement to the cowboy's statement, the Japanese girl joins the conversation.

"I'm just worried that Omi's absence might have been suspicious."

"Well, that's why our shifts are only thrity-six hours each. If it was any longer than that, Wuya and Hannibal would instantly know that something's up. Not to mention that it's long enough that anyone after them, won't have enough time to track them down. Even someone like Chase would have trouble. According to the ancient scroll, using the Golden Tiger Claws completely hides your scent and makes it impossible to track even using the strongest magic. So, even if Chase did go after Jack, it would only lead him here. Further strengthening the lie that our favorite evil teen genius is here with us."

After listening to the Shoku warrior's explanation, Kimiko, Clay, and even Master Fung and Dojo stare at Raimundo incredulously.

"Wow, you really thought of everything, Rai."

"Well, there's a reason I'm your leader, Kimiko," replies the Brazilian with a cheeky smirk. "It's not just my devastatingly good looks."

* * *

><p>MONDAY MORNING 11:17 AM(NYC)<p>

MONDAY NIGHT 11:17PM(China)

Since he had woken up in Jermaine's fully-furbished basement, Jack has spent most of his morning staring at the screen of his laptop computer. Crimson eyes are completely focused on the video, watching and re-watching the effects his arsenic and liquid nitrogen combination has on Chase Young's blood cells. Absorbed in his work, his mind no doubt formulating some kind of plan, Jack completely misses the appearance of Omi.

"Jack Spicer, I am glad that you are awake. I was concerned since you have not yet come upstairs to eat breakfast."

"I'm fine, cheese ball," Jack replies, the old nickname for the monk rolling off his tongue without much thought.

"That may be, however I simply wanted to let you know that we will be leaving late tonight to return to the Temple."

"I figured as much. Don't worry about me, like I said, I'm just fine."

At Jack's words, the Xiaolin dragon simply stares at the older teen across from him, the almost white fingers quickly skirting across the keyboard as they type at an inhuman speed.

"I do not mean to insult you, Jack, but I believe that you are far from fine."

Glancing up from the computer, the evil genius stares at Omi.

"Omi, are you actually calling me a liar?"

The water monk blushes slightly at the question, but Jack shocks them both by laughing.

"Well, you're right, I was lying. Way to call me on my shit, monk."

"Oh," begins Omi, a bit confused by the phrasing of the teen's words. "Then what is the matter?"

"Hell if I know."

"Would it have to do with the fact that Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean are after you?"

"That's part of it. Although, they've always been on my case so it's nothing that new."

Assessing the Xiaolin monk, still bewildered by the fact that he continues to retain his childlike innocence after all these years, Jack takes a moment to form the question that his curiosity is begging to ask.

"Hey Omi, what do you think of Chase Young?"

If the water monk is surprised by the inquisition, he doesn't show it.

"As you said, I, too, think that Chase Young is a complicated person. He is evil, yet at one time was a great Xiaolin warrior that fought alongside Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan. I do not trust him, but I do respect him. And as a master of many forms of both martial arts and traditional weaponry, I have learned much from Chase, even though most of it is unintentional. So, I suppose that I hold Chase in high regard for his past, yet I am wary of him due to his present self and possible future actions. Why do you ask?"

Surprised by the rather eloquent statement, it takes a minute for Jack to recover.

"I guess I'm just curious. I mean, I practically hold the key to destroying the guy and I need to figure out what to do with it pretty soon. And as we both know, Chase hasn't exactly been nice to me over the years. the more I think about it, I probably have more reason than Wuya and Hannibal combined to hate him . . . but I just don't."

Sensing the distress in the other's words, Omi places a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack Spicer, I cannot tell you how to feel about Chase Young. That is something that you must decide for yourself. You hold the knowledge in which to end his life, though as you are alluding to, it does not grant you the right to use that knowledge. It is quite a conundrum indeed."

The monk takes a minute to think, his face instantly lighting up once he finds the advice that he was looking for.

"However, it does seem to me that you respect him greatly. Master Fung once told me that true respect can only be earned and never demanded as it is a trust that we put into another person. And it is natural that we all want to be accepted by the people we respect. I suggest that you meditate on these words, Jack Spicer, and I am sure that you will find your most elusive answer."

Silence is the first response that Omi receives to his words of wisdom, before a small grin makes it's way onto Jack's face.

"Jeez, short stack, you're starting to sound more and more like an actual monk."

"Why thank you. And it's good to see you acting like yourself again," adds Omi with a large smile. "Now, I am off. Jermaine has promised to show us around New York City. It is a most wondrous and fascinating place so please feel free to join us if you like."

"Well, we are in The Big Apple. I guess even you won't stick out in a crowd."

Turning, the short teen heads towards the stairs to leave the teenage genius to his work.

"Hey, wait up, Omi. I changed my mind, I'll join you guys. Besides, I could use some fresh air."

With an even bigger smile, both Omi and Jack walk upstairs to join Megan and Jermaine.

* * *

><p>MONDAY NIGHT 10:52 PM(NYC)<p>

TUESDAY MORNING 10:52AM(China)

After spending the day walking around Brooklyn, the teens have returned to Jermaine's house. Since it is rather late, their "dinner" consists of the various items off the McDonald's dollar menu. The four teens way too hungry to wait for any other form of nutritional sustenance.

"Sorry guys, this is the best I can do," explains Jermaine as he takes the various containers out of the white and red bags. "Trust me, you don't want me to actually cook for you."

"This meal is fine. There is no need to prepare anything special for us."

Digging into the spread of burgers, chicken nuggets, and French fries, the starving teenagers wolf down the fast food and chase it down with copious amounts of soda. They still have a good hour or so until they return to the Xiaolin Temple halfway across the world.

"So Jack," begins Jermaine as he eats out of a container of French fries, "What exactly do you plan to do with your little discovery?"

"That's not really your business, now is it?"

"Ah, so you still have no idea, huh?"

Irritated, Jack simply devours the rest of his cheeseburger. In addition to Jermaine's foresight, he is still annoyed by the teen's short stint as Chase Young's apprentice. A glare from red eyes focuses on Jermaine who laughs at the expression paired with the genius' puffed out cheeks full of fast food.

"Relax, man. Look I did the whole 'Apprentice to Chase Young' deal, and it's really not my thing. I help out Omi and the others from time to time, but I really don't have much of an interest in Shen Gong Wu and showdowns."

"Then what's with all the questions?"

"Just curious, I guess. Do you mind if I make a suggestion?"

"It couldn't hurt," pipes in Megan, ignoring her cousin's pointed look.

"Whatever you decide to do with this method to kill Chase, make sure that it's what you want to do," starts the black teen. "If what Omi said about Wuya and Hannibal is true, they're going to try to persuade you do what they want. And if Chase finds out, he will obviously not want you to use it, and do whatever he needs to ensure that. Bottom line, this is your decision, Jack, no one else's. And at the end of the day, you're the one that's going to have to deal with the consequences of it."

For a moment there is complete silence, until the short monk finishes a mouthful of ketchuped French fries.

"Very wise of you, Jermaine!"

"Well, I try Omi."

"Hey Omi, are you going to finish that milkshake?"

As Megan smiles at the teen beside her, Omi blushes intensely before handing it to her, his weakness for cute girls winning over his love for sweets. Amidst the other teens' conversation, Jack simply thinks everything over as he finishes the rest of his soda.

_It's my choice, huh? I wish it was that simple. Hell, I wish I just knew what my choices actually are. Well, at the very least I have a few more days to figure this all out. I'm responsible for this, I can't keep running away from this forever._

Finishing their food, the teens start cleaning up the remnants of their dinner as Omi fetches the Golden Tiger Claws. Returning to the kitchen, he sees Jack and Megan getting ready to go. Walking over to Jermaine, he smiles up at the much-taller teen.

"Jermaine, thank you once again for your hospitality."

"No problem, man. If you guys have any more problems, just let me know."

The two friends exchange a handshake as the Spicers approach them.

"Thanks Jermaine, Jack and I really appreciate your help."

"It was cool hanging with you guys," replies Jermaine, smiling at Megan before turning to her cousin. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop over thinking it, would you? You may have a tough decision to make, but agonizing and beating yourself up over it won't make it any easier."

"Thanks," offers Jack, oddly grateful for the help.

With a slash of the wu, the familiar blue streaks form a bridge back to the Xiaolin temple. Omi, Megan, and even Jack, wave to Jermaine before stepping through, leaving him behind in his brownstone in Brooklyn, NYC.

Upon arriving inside one of the ancient buildings of the Xiaolin temple, the three teens look around for signs of abnormality. Nothing seems amiss, however it is unnaturally silent save for the rain echoing on the tiled roof above them. The darkness, despite the fact that it's midday, is a bit unsettling to the trio of teenagers. However, Omi, Jack and Megan still manage to relax.

"Hello?" calls the water monk, as he looks around for his friends. "Raimundo? Clay? Kimiko? We are back!"

"And just in time, I was starting to grow tired of waiting."

At the all-too-familiar, dark voice, Jack is the first to turn to its source, his eyes wide as they search the shadows of the room. Yet, it isn't until the man decides to step into the dull light do Omi and Megan finally realize who exactly it belongs to. A malicious smirk plays across his features as his golden eyes focus with deadly intensity on the self-proclaimed evil genius.

"Ch-Chase?" whispers Jack underneath his breath. And for the first time since meeting the Heylin dragon, he is actually afraid to be in his presence.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Duh duh DUH!<strong>

**Sorry to end it here, but I really couldn't resist.**

**Well, looks like Jack is forced to come face to face with Chase Young, what ever shall he do now? And what happened to the other Xiaolin monks?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**And as always, feedback is much appreciated!**

**Later days!**

**RENKA**


	5. Experiment 2

**Odd Discoveries **

**Summary: Normally, when Jack Spicer discovers something about his evil idol, Chase Young, he is overjoyed. But this time, it's something that could turn his entire world upside down. Eventual CHACK.**

**Warnings: Adult language, Slash(shounen-ai, BL, yaoi, guy-on-guy action, etc.) **

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters belong to Christy Hui and Kids WB/Cartoon Network. I make no profit off these crazy stories of mine. **

**As always, I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I'll fix them as I find them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Experiment #2<strong>

Omi, Megan, and Jack remain completely frozen in their places as Chase Young nears them. The measured cadence of his steps are barely heard over the melody of raindrops echoing on the tiles of the temple roof. Looking over the varied expressions of surprise and fear, a faint smile forms on the dragon's face as he casually folds his arms behind his back. However, his voice is not the first to break the silence.

"What have you done to my friends?"

At Omi's question, Chase's eyebrow simply arches. His smirk morphing into a full grin.

"Relax, young monk, your friends are simply _entertaining_ my warriors at the moment. Felines get rather restless from time to time."

Shifting his gaze back to Jack, the Heylin warlord traps the lanky teenager in his golden stare.

"However, I am here to have a chat with Spicer about a recent discovery of his. So, Omi, some privacy would be greatly appreciated at the moment."

The dangerous tone lacing Chase's words sends a shiver down Jack's spine as his pale hands tighten their grip on the bag slung over his shoulder.

_Shit, I knew it. Chase is going to eviscerate me before I even get the chance to beg for forgiveness. I might as well-_

"Chase Young we all know why you are here," begins the monk, interrupting Jack's thoughts. "However, I cannot allow you to harm Jack Spicer."

At the water dragon's words, a deep chuckle leaves Chase's lips.

"I was unaware that inflicting damage to Spicer's person was on my itinerary for today."

"You have a funny way of showing it," comments Megan, her blue eyes narrowing at the immortal.

Turning to the girl beside Jack, truly noticing her for the first time, the warlord's eyes rove over her. Recognizing a faint similarity to her features, Chase becomes strangely intrigued by her.

"You look familiar, yet I do not believe that we have met."

"My name is Megan Spicer. I'm Jack's cousin."

"Ah, well, that explains the similar facial features. Yet, the habit of speaking out of turn must be a trait all your own, Megan. Poor manners aside, my business is with your cousin that is far too intelligent for his own good, not you. Although, if you continue to interrupt it, I may change my position on that matter."

The veiled threat does its job, causing the blonde girl to shrink back a bit. Noticing the actual fear in his cousin's eyes, Jack starts to gain some of his nerve back.

"You can say or do whatever you want to me, Chase, but just leave Megan out of it."

"So you haven't lost your ability to speak, Spicer. For a brief moment, I was afraid that I would never again be amused by your hyperbolic claims of evil."

As the man begins to take another step closer to them, Omi moves protectively in front of both Jack and Megan.

"Chase Young, leave them alone, I shall be your opponent!"

Charging towards the dragon warrior, the monk launches a barrage of attacks which Chase either avoids or deflects flawlessly. Watching the two martial artists before them, transfixed by the display of skill, the two cousins are completely frozen to their spots.

"Jack? What should we do?" asks Megan, her blue eyes trying to keep up with the fight in front of her, the flurry of kicks and punches moving far too fast to be real.

However, Jack is interrupted before he can reply. The heavy temple doors are blown open by a large gust of wind. Blowing about everything, the sudden cyclone of air distorts everyone in the room. Jack and Megan simply grab onto each other, trying not to be swept up by the strong winds. But over the harsh gales, they all hear a familiar voice.

"Omi, give the Tiger Claws to Clay!"

Surprised by Raimundo's yell, Jack and Megan are only further confused when they feel themselves being grabbed by the large Texan.

"Hold on you two," shouts Clay, before swiping the Shen Gong Wu now attached to his hand. "Golden Tiger Claws!"

And before they can register what's happening, Jack and Megan are dragged into the swirling, magical vortex created by the wu.

Once they have left, the winds quickly die down as Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko move into fighting stances. Their eyes are completely focused on the Heylin master before them, watching his every move. A grin is on Chase's face as he regards the three teens.

"Hmm, I suppose that is now Clay's turn to watch over Spicer. I wonder where he has decided to take him and his cousin to during his shift."

If the monks are surprised by the fact that Chase has figured out their plan, they do a fairly good job of hiding it.

"We aren't going to tell you Chase."

"I doubt that even you know where they are at the moment, Raimundo. But, it doesn't matter, they will return here soon enough. That is why I have been keeping an eye on the temple, to figure out the full extent of this plan of yours. However, I would appreciate it if you all kept up this deception and continue occupying Wuya and Hannibal's attention for the time being. It is to my benefit, as well as Jack Spicer's."

With that, the man snaps his fingers and all traces of him and his feline warriors leave the ancient temple. Once gone, the three monks let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Well, so much for keeping Chase out of the loop."

"I don't like this," begins Raimundo, "Chase was a bit too calm about the situation, assuming that he knows exactly what Jack has discovered, which I think we can safely assume he does. There's some angle that he's working, I'm telling you, that dude is up to something."

"It's Chase Young, isn't he always up to something?"

"I'm just saying, Kim, look at what happened just now," the wind dragon begins. "If he wanted to take Jack, he easily could've overpowered Omi and taken him. No offense, Omi."

"None taken my friend, I happen to agree with you," Omi replies, his own face gaining a thoughtful look. "Chase is not acting like his usual self."

"Well, whatever Chase is up to, at the moment it doesn't seem to involve harming Jack. So, let's just hope sticking to the plan will keep him safe from at least Wuya and Hannibal. Hopefully, Clay has taken them someplace safe."

For a moment, the other two monks consider Kimiko's words.

"So,"starts Raimundo, with a knowing smirk. "I guess we're all going to pretend that we don't know exactly where Clay is?"

* * *

><p>TUESDAY (EARLY)MORNING 12:23 AM(Texas)<p>

TUESDAY MORNING 11:23AM (China)

It is pitch black as Clay, Megan, and Jack tumble out of the vortex and land in the middle of a field. Brushing dirt off their clothing and standing up, the teens try to get their bearings in the darkness. The moon above providing the only source of light.

"Where are we?" Megan asks, picking a few blades of grass out of her hair.

"We are a few yards from the Bailey family ranch," states Clay proudly as he adjusts the hat on his head. His words earning the monk an incredulous stare from Jack.

"We're in Texas?"

"Yup, it's the safest place I know. Now let's get going."

The two cousins groan simultaneously before following the cowboy. They have to almost run to keep up with Clay's long, confident strides through the grounds of his family's ranch.

"Hold up a sec, cowboy," calls Jack as he and Megan catch up. "Care to explain what happened back at the temple?"

"Yeah, I mean how did Chase know how and when to wait for Jack?"

"Honestly, we don't know," admits Clay, answering Megan's question. "Maybe it was pure luck that made Chase attack today. All we know is that about twenty minutes ago, when ya'll were set to return to the temple, Chase and his cats showed up. It wasn't until Dojo sensed the Tiger Claws being activated that we even knew ya'll were back. Chase beat us to you and managed to seal the doors with magic. Raimundo managed to use his wind powers to blow open the doors and distract Chase long enough for me to get you two out of there while Kimiko kept all the cats at bay with her fire. And the rest is history."

"Great, it's only been three days and I have three master villains are after me," grumbles Jack as he walks through the tall grasses. "If they gave out awards for screwing yourself over, I'd win the one for lifetime achievement."

"C'mon Jack, stop punishing yourself. At least try to stay positive."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that, Megan?" snaps the teen genius. "Because of me, I've actually managed to put my _immortal_, evil hero in danger and now he wants to kill me. Not that it isn't deserving or he didn't already hate me enough as it is."

Neither Clay nor Megan know what quite to say, the girl simply puts a reassuring hand on her cousin's shoulder. Continuing their walk, the three eventually reach the large house in the middle of the ranch. Walking up the back porch they are surprised to bump into another blonde-haired girl clad in a black, leather jacket and matching cowgirl hat.

"Jeez, watch where you're goin'!"

"Jesse?"

At her name, Clay's younger sister has genuine surprise on her face.

"Clay? What are you doin' out here?"

"Tch, I should be asking you that! It's past midnight!"

"I'm sixteen now Clay, not twelve. This ain't the first time I've snuck around the house or the last."

"The real question is, are you sneaking out, or sneaking in?"

"A girl has her secrets, Big Brother," Jesse drawls out with a small smirk. "Speaking of which, who's the girl, your girlfriend? I didn't know that monks were allowed to date."

Clay doesn't even give her teasing a response, he simply turns to the other blonde girl on the back porch.

"Jesse, this is Megan Spicer. Megan, this is my sister, Jesse Bailey."

"Hi," replies Megan, shaking the larger girl's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Now, you said your last name was Spicer, right? That name sounds awfully familiar . . ."

Looking around the two she spots Jack walking up the steps leading to the wooden porch. Lost in his own thoughts, the albino goth had lagged behind Clay and Megan, completely missing the reunion of brother and sister. Spotting the familiar and unruly red hair, a look of recognition crosses Jesse Bailey's features.

"Now I remember, Jack Spicer. The boy that wears make up and builds toys in his basement."

"I only wear a little black eyeliner," clarifies the evil teen as he recognizes Clay's younger sister. "And I build highly-advanced robots in a top-of-the-line laboratory that just so happens to located beneath my house. That said, nice to see you again, Jesse. How're the Vipers?"

"Good actually. The girls and I are actually meeting up tonight. So, what're you all doing here, hunting down another Shen Gong whatchamacallit?

"Not exactly."

"Well, Ma and Pa are sleepin' so be quiet going in. But if they wake up before I get back, and ask where I am, tell them that I'm sleeping away in my room."

"When will you be back?"

"Depends on how much fun I'm havin'. See y'all later!"

The large girl waves as she heads down the steps and disappears into the tall grasses of the open fields, the darkness hiding her tracks. Clay simply stares after his little sister, slightly shaking his head.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with her," he sighs before turning to Jack and Megan. "C'mon you two, let's head on in."

Following the cowboy, the cousins enter the rancher-style house, both teens curious to see where Clay had lived most of his life.

They aren't surprised by the country décor of the house, however they are surprised by the strange quietness of the ranch. It is of course the middle of the night, but it's the kind of place where you expect to walk in to see Clay's mother busy in the kitchen as country music softly wafted into you ears.

"Make yourselves comfortable," adds the Earth monk, removing his hat and placing it on a hook by the door.

Taking Clay's offer, the two take a seat on one of the large sofas that occupy the family room.

"Hey Clay, you sure it's alright to stay here? asks Megan, her voice just above a whisper. "I'm sure that your parents aren't going to like waking up to strangers in the morning."

"Nah, people stay here all the time. My folks like the company."

"Clay, is that you?"

Turning to the sudden addition to the conversation, the three teenagers are surprised to see a woman wearing a light-colored robe over her pajamas. Her pale blonde hair is swept back into a loose bun as her bright eyes look over her son, a warm smile on her plump face.

"Ma! How're you?" begins the cowboy, before walking over to hug his mother. "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you goin' on about, darlin' ? This is the time I wake up every morning. When everyone is asleep, I get the entire house to myself for awhile. Besides, I need to have a talk with your sister when she comes back from that party she snuck off to."

Turning to Jack and Megan Spicer, her smile widens.

"So, are you kids hungry? I'm cooking for everyone, so a few more mouths to feed won't do any harm."

"No, we actually just ate a few hours ago," Megan politely replies.

"Yeah, we're stuffed," adds Jack, patting his stomach for emphasis. "Couldn't eat another thing."

"I see, then I'll just make you two something light then, how does a couple stacks of blueberry pancakes, sound?"

Ignoring the Megan and Jack's protests, Mrs. Bailey goes about making breakfast.

* * *

><p>TUESDAY AFTERNOON 2:23PM (China)<p>

TUESDAY (EARLY)MORNING 3:23 AM(Texas)

The dark mountain abode that housed Chase Young and his feline warriors is pleasant calm this particular afternoon. The master of the keep sits before one of his favorite pools, taking his time to enjoy the goblet of Lao Mang Long soup in his hand. In his early years, he had simply gulped down the odd concoction out of necessity. However, as time passed, the dark warlord has come to enjoy its taste-savoring it almost the way one would enjoy a fine, extremely potent, wine.

And it is during this time, the serenity of the dark lair is interrupted as Wuya storms into the citadel, fuming.

Though, in an act of complete disinterest, the man ignores her. Silently enjoying the fact that he knows the exact reason for the witch's foul temperament, a small smirk threatens to cross the dragon's face.

"Wuya, is something the matter?"

Starting at the voice, Wuya turns to Chase. In her rage, she had completely ignored his calm, yet ever-present, aura.

"Nothing is wrong, Chase. Why on earth would you think that?"

At her overly-sugared tone, the man closes his eyes to keep from rolling them in annoyance.

"Well, the sudden inexplicable change in your daily habits have piqued my interest. If anything, Wuya, you have always been a creature of habit."

The insinuating words ruffle her a bit, but the witch manages to hide her anger well.

"As I said, it is nothing to concern yourself with. I assure you."

"I suppose that is possible that I may be reading too much into your actions and my imagination giving you far too much credit."

The man revels in the pure hate boiling just behind the woman's green eyes, however gives her credit for managing to keep her rage in check.

"Then again, you are not the only one that has been deviating from their normal behavior as of late."

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you have noticed the absence of a self-proclaimed evil genius in my home?"

"Do you mean Jack Spicer?"

"Yes, I do. One could call his rather-long leave of absence suspicious."

"How so, exactly?"

The dragon is using all his control to not smirk at how easily the witch is playing into his hands, it's actually a bit of a disappointment-considering how evil Wuya had been in the past. Now, in this time, she is obsolete, an evil relic from the past that never evolved with the passing ages. Pushing that thought aside for the moment, Chase returns his attention to his momentary source of entertainment.

"Well, as of this afternoon, Spicer has not taken the time to visit my keep for five entire days. And considering that he has a tendency for multiple visits within the day, I am curious as to what he is up to. Perhaps I should make his day and surprise him with a visit-"

"NO!"

The woman's outburst causes a grin to stretch Chase's lips.

"No?"

"I mean, Jack is probably very busy with a new toy of his," recovers Wuya, her green eyes shifting wildly as she comes up with a quick lie. "You should leave him to his work. We all know how absentminded the boy can be when something catches his attention."

"I am familiar with the concept," the Heylin master adds, a light smile on his lips as his eyes shift their attention. "I imagine that whatever this endeavor of Jack's may be, it must be very promising."

"Yes, very promising indeed."

At the slip, Chase laughs slightly. The witch construing something entirely different from the rich sound's actual meaning.

"Wuya, you sound as if you're genuinely interested in Spicer's work. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he has created something that personally benefited you."

"Like what?"

"There are many things. A youth-restoring serum, for instance."

If Wuya had full control of her powers at the moment, Chase knows that quite a few antiques in his home would have been dust at the moment. However, since she is still relatively powerless, all that his words produce is a low growl or obscenities from the red-haired witch.

"Or," continues the dragon, ignoring the glare stabbing into his back. "perhaps he has discovered a way in which to rid yourself of a certain insurmountable obstacle in your path?"

It is now that Chase decides to fully face the witch, his golden eyes holding a dangerous calm to them. The gaze saying all that needs to be said.

Yet, the witch decides to play her own game.

"I don't know what you are alluding to Chase." her gaze holding their own challenge to them.

"Of course, I don't suppose you would."

It is uncertain how long the two evil entities glare at each other, green challenging gold. Seething hatred practically pours out of the witch's pores, her fingers aching to use the ancient magic that she no longer has access to. The cats lounging around the citadel make no move to Chase's aid, the felines fully aware of what their master has always known.

Wuya is no threat.

A fact that is proven when, her gaze loses its strength the second she realizes that Chase is entertaining a rare mood of generosity. He is giving her the chance to leave with her throat still intact, a window of opportunity that grows smaller every second her eyes remain defiant.

So, after dropping her head to the floor, Wuya quickly takes a few steps away from the dragon before turning on her heel and walking away. Her sense of self-preservation powers her every step towards the exit of the cavernous palace.

Finding himself pleasantly alone again, Chase finishes the last gulp of his soup. With a snap of his fingers, the goblet disappears into thin air.

_Now, onto more important matters._

* * *

><p>TUESDAY EVENING 6:41 PM (Texas)<p>

WEDNESDAY MORNING 5:41 AM (China)

Jack, Megan and Clay are sitting on the front porch, watching the last light of the day fade into the night. The stars are just beginning to show as the sun dips below horizon. It is a cool evening as they sit, enjoying the cool breeze as it blows by, cooling the sweat on their skin.

"Nothing beats a good day's work."

"Sure, cowboy." replies Megan. "You haven't been spending the last three hours helping your mother make enough chili to feed ten people. Ten TEXAS people, who have the combined appetites of about thirty normal people. I don't want to see another can of beans for as long as I live. How about you, Jack?"

Turning at the silence, they see Jack simply typing away on his laptop, seemingly ignoring them. The teen then gets up and starts walking around with the small, red computer in his hands. Clay and Megan both raise their eyebrows as Jack suddenly stops, only to start walking around, raising and lowering the laptop with each step.

"Jack, what exactly are you doing?"

"Trying to find a wireless internet signal. Which, in case you're wondering, isn't easy to do in the middle of field. Tch, 4G wifi, my ass. I knew I should have expanded this thing's signal range."

As he mumbles to himself, it is obvious to Megan that wifi connection isn't the real issue on her cousin's mind.

"So, are you still stumped on what to do with your discovery?"

"Nah, I figured that out already. I just really enjoy traveling all over the world, back and forth between time zones, while avoiding evil hags, maniacal legumes, and dragons that are prone to bouts of homicidal rage. Honestly, it's how I envisioned spending my summer."

The rather deadpan sarcasm almost makes Megan laugh, yet she knows that it is all only a cover for Jack's fear. Not that she could blame him at the moment. Actually meeting Chase in person, she's beginning to understand the full depth of the mess that her cousin has gotten himself into.

"Jack, sarcasm isn't going to make this problem go away."

"I know that, but it helps. Besides, I don't really want to think about how many ways my idol is planning to kill me. Not to mention, some other confusing thoughts at the moment."

"Like what?" asks Clay, interested.

"I doubt you'll get it, cowboy."

"Well, from what I reckon, you're probably wondering why you like Chase so much. After all, that's why you're in this mess in the first place, right?"

The insight that the cowboy has, shocks Jack. Even more than Omi's advice he had received earlier. In all honesty, the genius assumed that Clay didn't really pay much attention to him.

"How did you know that?"

"It's not that hard to figure out. You stick to Chase like burnt cheese grits to the bottom of a pot. Even when he treats you like the caked-on mud on the underbelly of a pig."

"Okay, first of all, Cowboy, too many 'down-home' sayings in one sentence. Secondly, Chase treats everyone like they aren't worthy of his time. And to be honest, you can't blame him because most people really aren't."

"Okay, see? Right there! You never say one thing bad about Chase, in fact you're always defending him. Why do you do that? He's an arrogant jerk! Back at the temple, he actually took pleasure in watching you squirm!"

"Chase isn't a jerk, Megan. Is he evil?-yes. A diabolical mastermind?-always. But the man is not a jerk. Trust me, I have a lifetime of experience with the breed."

At that defense, Jack becomes quiet for a moment as he considers something. His thoughts since leaving Jermaine's apartment in NYC start to circle about in his mind.

"You know, before I met Chase, I didn't give a shit about what other people thought of me. I was Jack Spicer, evil genius and master of technology. I did what I wanted to, when I wanted to do it, I still do. Whoever didn't like it could fuck off for all I cared. But Chase, he's on an entirely different level, his opinion of me actually matters-it always has. And the reason I defend him, is because he is the same as me-more badass of course-but basically the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, believe it or not, back in the day Chase used to be a goody-two shoes Xiaolin monk, like cowboy over here. No offense, Clay."

"None taken."

"But he decided that he wanted to become the ultimate warrior, and because he knew that the Xiaolin had their limits, he crossed to the Heylin side. Chase wanted to be invincible, so he became an immortal dragon, not caring one bit about what anyone else thought. He wanted kick-ass minions, so he defeated the best warriors of all time and turned them into felines that now eternally serve his will alone. He could literally take over the world with a snap of his fingers, but he doesn't. And why? Because he just doesn't feel like it."

Taking a pause, Jack stares down at the laptop in his hands. He then makes his way back over to the porch and takes a seat on one of the wooden steps.

"Chase knows exactly what he wants and how to get it, and I respect him. Most people fear him or respect him just for the power he has, but I am in constant awe of the intelligence that wields such mind-blowing power. I want to learn from him, I want to be like him. And I hope that one day I'll become evil enough that he might even come to respect me, just a little, too. But what do I, Jack Spicer do? I figure out the one sure-fire way to make him hate my guts."

"Wow, Jack."

"What?"

"I never knew you thought that way about Chase," Megan begins, intrigued by the dejected look on her cousin's face. "I just thought you were his obsessive fan boy."

"I'm not some fan boy!" the evil genius clarifies. "Like I said, I just respect the guy and admire his work. It's not like I have a shrine devoted to him."

"Jack, I've seen you room, remember?"

"So? One of Chase's gloves hardly constitutes as a 'shrine', Megan."

"You have one of Chase Young's gloves?" asks Clay, interrupting the two.

"Yup, he gave it to me."

"_Gave it to you_? He slapped you in the face with it, remember?"

"_Anyway_, I am not some fan boy. I actually know what Chase is like, I haven't built him up to be some unrealistic fantasy in my mind. And I still have the same amount of respect I had before I met him, if not more."

"Whatever, you talk like the guy invented being evil."

"Maybe not invented it, but Chase sure as hell perfected it. The way he schemes and skillfully manipulates people is an art form, I don't even mind when he does it to me. That's how brilliant it is. Not to mention, his mastery of every martial art and flawless execution of dark magic. And to top it all off, the man has all these amazing skills yet still has the nerve to walk around looking like steamy, hot sex on toast."

Caught up in his gushing, like the fan boy he claims not to be, Jack is oblivious to the exchange of looks between Clay and Megan. The two especially interested in the last comment that the teen has made.

"Jack, what are you talking about? Chase isn't that good-looking."

At the statement, Jack quickly whips around, surprising his younger cousin and the cowboy next to her. His crimson eyes widen to an almost comical degree as he simply stares at her like she just sprouted additional arms.

"Are you _blind_? I don't even know where to begin proving you wrong on that blasphemous statement. Chase Young literally puts that dark, in all senses of the word, in the phrase tall, dark, and handsome. If he revealed his existence to the world, he would have a legion of fangirls that would make Justin Beiber fans look sane. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Megan replies, her lips quirked into a small, knowing smile.

"Yup, that just about proves it," adds Clay, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"That proved _what_ exactly?"

At Jack's question, his cousin's smirk blossoms into a full-on grin.

"That Chase Young is the cheese to your macaroni, the butter to your biscuit, the ketchup to your French fries-"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I must be hungrier than I thought. What I'm trying to say is that the reason you are so fascinated by Chase is because you are attracted to him. You _like_ him."

"Wait a second! Megan, are you trying to say that I have the hots for Chase? That the reason why I can't get him off my mind is because I'm _in like _with him and I've just haven't realized it until now?"

"Can't help who you fall for, I reckon."

The red-haired teen turns to Clay for clarification, but the cowboy just shrugs.

"Hey, I'm not judging, I'm just saying partner."

As the words from both his cousin and the monk sink in, Jack's mind starts reviewing his entire relationship with the man he calls his idol. Going into overdrive, his brain starts overanalyzing all the times he has interacted with Chase-their conversations, his frequent visits to the citadel, even the brief times they partnered to achieve some evil goal. Crimson eyes widen as they begin to remember all the times they lingered a bit too long on the man, roaming over the muscles of his body. He even beings to remember how he swooned over Chase's dragon form the first time he saw it when any normal person would have ran away in fear. And the rare times that the warlord would touch him, Jack's body gets uncomfortably warm and his heart would start to race-even when the man did it to inflict pain. All the years of verbal abuse and chastising, and Jack couldn't hate the man, he even loved the rich sound of the warlord's voice. His ears easily noticing how each Chase's subtle changes in tone indicated very different things. And as he becomes accustomed to the idea, he begins to realize feelings that apparently have been so obvious.

"How did I manage to fall for a guy that now wants to kill me?"

"I dunno, just lucky I guess?"

"Thanks, Megan."

_-To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, Chapter 5!(FYI, there are about 3 more chapters of this story left)<strong>

***I really liked writing the scene with Chase and Wuya. I wanted to touch on the fact that at one point, he acknowledged the woman's talent for evil but now finds her a dying breed. Much like he regards Hannibal Roy Bean.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did feel free to tell me and if you didn't feel free to let me know what you think should be fixed. As always, constructive criticisms are welcome and encouraged.**

**Next Chapter: Things get a bit interesting as Jack explores his feelings for Chase. In the meantime, Chase begins to come to some realizations of his own.**

**Later Days!**

**RENKA**


	6. Experiment 3

**Odd Discoveries **

**Summary: Normally, when Jack Spicer discovers something about his evil idol, Chase Young, he is overjoyed. But this time, it's something that could turn his entire world upside down. Eventual CHACK.**

**Warnings: Adult language, Slash(shounen-ai, BL, yaoi, guy-on-guy action, etc.) **

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters belong to Christy Hui and Kids WB/Cartoon Network. I make no profit off these crazy stories of mine. **

**(BTW, while typing this, Spongebob Squarepants was on in the background. *For those who don't know, Spongebob's voice actor is the same guy that did the voice for Raimundo Pedrosa in Xiaolin Showdown* So, that was amusing to me**

**With that said, on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Experiment #3<strong>

WEDNESDAY EVENING 5:03 PM (China)

WEDNESDAY MORNING 6:03 AM (Texas)

The home of Chase Young is a place that holds rooms and areas that are allotted for multiple as well as specific purposes. Some were beautiful feats of architecture, galleries of antiquities, and private museums chronicling their owner's many years of existence. Others served practical functions, such as the immense library full of ancient tomes or training grounds in which the dragon practiced his martial arts.

It is on one of these training grounds where the Heylin master is seen sparring with a select group of his servants/warriors. All in their human form to provide their lord with a proper exercise. As the group of ten or twelve warriors launch attack after attack at him, his body automatically moves into the stances needed to block each one.

Yet, unlike his body, the dragon's mind isn't as centered as it ponders some rather interesting thoughts.

_Who knew that Jack Spicer actually possesses the intellect to not only discover a weakness of mine, but create a weapon in order to exploit it. Perhaps I have been underestimating his talents, or simply been focused on the wrong ones._

Chase's attention is drawn away for a moment when he avoids a tag-team attack from Ryuuga, a Japanese samurai from the 15th century, and Umbe, an African spear warrior. Deflecting the long katana, he then moves to snap the spear aimed at his gut. Sidestepping the two men, he just misses the poisoned-tipped arrows of an Amazonian archer. His mind then returns to it's previous thoughts as he engages in the familiar rhythm of hand-to-hand combat.

_Jack has an evil streak in him, though it is far from what would call traditional. If anything, it is underdeveloped, and needs to be properly nurtured. None of which will happen as long as he keeps foolishly getting involved in physical battles._

Blocking a series of attacks aimed at vital pressure points, the dragon renders his attacking warrior useless as he expertly hits the bundle of nerves at the back of the man's skull.

_Mentally, however, Jack is proving to be quite a force to be reckoned with. His prowess with robotics and machinery could prove to be useful. As useless as they are in showdowns involving ancient magic, his toys are well-made and created with the intricacy of true genius. _

Deciding to end the sparring session, Chase deftly finishes off the remaining warriors around him. They all rise to their feet, and give a deep bow to their master. And with a snap of gloved fingers, the warriors morph back into their various feline forms, slinking off to leave Chase to his thoughts.

_I have met many in my life that have provided a challenge physically. Young Omi, is but one of the more recent candidates. However, Spicer is managing to impress me with intellect, a feat much harder to accomplish. Jack Spicer may perhaps be an endeavor that I should take the time to reconsider._

As these thoughts appear in the dragon's mind, he senses the familiar shift in the flow of energy that encompasses the world. A dark grin appears on his face.

_Ahh, it seems a powerful Shen Gong Wu has activated. Surely, the young monks and Wuya will be there. Considering the current state of things, this could prove to be very entertaining._

With that, the evil lord prepares to make his way to the location of the newly activated Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

><p>WEDNESDAY NIGHT 8:12 PM (China)<p>

WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON 1:12 PM (Switzerland)

In the skies over the Swiss Alps, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi prepare to land in the dense forest at their base. The flight from China to the European country is a long one, so the monks are beyond grateful when they finally touch ground. Clad in various forms of sweatshirts, the pitch blackness of thick forests is the only thing to greet them. As the three teenagers hike their way through the obstacle course of fallen trees, they use the flashlights that they have brought to help illuminate the way.

Their quest is for the wu known as the Destiny Compass. And according to the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, the mystical item directs the wielder to wherever he or she _needs_ to be at the moment, not necessarily where they _want_ to be.

"I hope we find this compass soon, or we'll never be able to find our way out of here," comments Kimiko after a while, tucking a lock of her recently-dyed sapphire hair behind her ear.

"Hey Dojo, do you have a lock on the wu's location?"

The dragon sitting on Omi's shoulder takes a moment before he answers Raimundo's question.

"Not exactly, but we're definitely getting close."

"Didn't you say that twenty minutes ago?" mentions the Shoku warrior, not even attempting to hide his skepticism.

"And it's as true then as it is now."

The group of three teens collectively sigh as they continue through the dark forest of Switzerland. Suddenly, from either exhaustion or simple accident, Omi's foot gets caught in an overgrown tree root. As his body begins to fall forward, the young monk flips to save himself some embarrassment. Surveying the land from new viewpoint, Omi's eyes widen as he spots what looks to be an ancient compass secured to the branch of an old tree.

"My friends!" shouts the water monk. "I believe that I have found the Destiny Compass!"

"And so have we."

At the familiar tone of the red-haired witch, Omi looks up in alarm.

"Wuya!"

Standing right above the monk, on a thick branch, is the Heylin witch with Hannibal Roy Bean perched on her shoulder. The two smirking villains instantly go for the wu, but they are too slow, as Omi's hand touches it at the same time that Wuya and Hannibal do. Sensing the upcoming battle, the mystical item begins to glow with it's ancient magic.

"Omi, we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager Wuya's Thorn of Thunderbolt and my Moby Morpher."

Looking up at the bean and witch, Omi quickly decides to add another twist to the battle.

"To make it fair, I challenge you and Wuya to a Shen Yi Bu dare versus me and Kimiko. We wager the Third Arm Sash and the Serpent's Tail."

"We accept your challenge, the first team to find the compass wins," sneers the ancient sorceress, with a condescending look in her eyes.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

As the four competitors agree on the terms, the dense forests begins to transform before their very eyes. The branches twist and bend above them, intertwining into an elaborate labyrinth suspended over their heads. Once the structure is complete, the compass disappears into the center of the wooden maze. Omi and Kimiko are dressed in their blue battle clothing as Hannibal jumps off Wuya's shoulder, becoming fully grown the second he hits the ground. Raimundo has relocated to a perch high above the battle, Dojo draped over his shoulders, to watching from the sidelines as the showdown begins.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

Once the ancient words have been spoken, Wuya and Hannibal dive right into the challenge. However, Omi and Kimiko take a moment to form a quick plan of attack.

"Kimiko, you should use the Serpent's tail to go after the wu while I shall distract Hannibal and Wuya. I should be able to buy you some time to look for the compass."

"Sounds good to me, Omi," replies the female monk. She then takes the Serpent's Tail in her hand and shouts its name to activate the wu. "Good luck."

With that, she heads into the wooden labyrinth. As Kimiko disappears into the thicket of branches, Omi searches for signs of Wuya and Hannibal. However, the search is quick as a tentacle lashes out behind him, almost knocking him to the ground. Turning, he sees Hannibal behind him. The bean deciding that it would be easier to simply take out their opponents than hunt through the entangled branches with the witch.

"Why Omi, don't you know that it isn't wise to lose focus in the middle of a showdown?" warns the evil legume with a crooked smile. "You wouldn't want to fall prey to an unfortunate accident, now would you?"

"Hannibal, your threats will not work on me! And the Destiny Compass will not belong to either of you!"

Summoning his element, Omi concentrates the water into high-pressured streams. The blasts are enough to knock the legume back and make his groan in pain as the water continually slams into his body. Hannibal can barely keep up with the hydro-powered attacks that suddenly become combined with the agility of the Third Arm Sash.

From his branch above the showdown, Raimundo watches his friends fight against the diabolical bean and evil witch. However, the only indications of the battle are the streams of water and occasional flashes of lightning that are seen through the intertwined branches. The wind monk takes a seat on the tree limb, one leg under his body as he lets the other dangle.

"So," begins Dojo, in an attempt to make idle conversation. "Who do you think is winning?"

"Beats me. I can barely see what's going on down there . . . What do you think Chase?"

At his name, the Heylin master emerges out of the shadows. Standing on the branch just below the Shoku warrior and dragon, a small smirk threatens to tug at the corner of his lips.

"I would have to say that your fellow monks seem to have the upper hand at the moment."

Dojo's eyes widen at the other dragon's sudden appearance and shrinks back a bit. However, the temple guardian is more surprised that Raimundo doesn't seem to be too shocked by their sudden company.

"I have to admit Pedrosa, your skills of detection are improving a bit," begins Chase, conversationally. "Granted, I have been here for quite some time and you've just now noticed. So, as the modern saying goes, better late than never."

"What makes you think I just noticed you?"

The corner of the man's lip quirks up ever so slightly, however he says nothing. After a moment of weighted silence, Raimundo speaks again.

"So, Chase, what are you doing here anyway? Showdowns usually aren't your thing."

"I am simply enjoying some entertainment."

With the cryptic answer, the Heylin warlord returns his attention to the battle below them. A malicious grin crosses the immortal's features when he hears a grunt of pain that sounds like it came from Hannibal Roy Bean.

"Well, I hope you aren't here expecting a certain evil teenaged genius to show up," comments the monk, his green eyes focused on the showdown as well.

"And if I am?"

"You'll be disappointed."

"I am not here for Spicer," Chase replies. "However, I am curious at to why you and your fellow monks are protecting him. Considering your past and the nature of his discovery, I would have thought you four would take a different position."

"Well, believe it or not, we Xiaolin don't want to actually kill you. As you may remember, our job is to maintain the balance of good and evil as well as protect the innocent. Occassionally, that happens to include those unofficially on the Heylin side."

At the comment, Chase actually chuckles, surprising both the monk and temple guardian above him.

"You were right in assuming there is more than one purpose to my appearance here. I actually wanted to pass a message along to Spicer, if you wouldn't mind."

Raimundo's eyes widen at the command thinly-veiled as a request just as an elegantly-folded note appears before him. Plucking it out of the air, the monk examines it before turning back to Chase.

"And for the record, Jack Spicer is free to run around the world all he likes. However if I truly wished to find him, it would require little energy to do so. I am not limited as Wuya and Hannibal are in these matters," informs the man, an amused tone lacing his voice. "And despite your surprisingly-wise decision to use the Tiger Claws to hide his trail, for me it simply means a slight increase of energy into my initial efforts."

Raimundo has a smirk on his face, easily recognizing the deceptively-calm statement for what it truly is.

"If that's true, then why are you going through us to deliver a message to Jack? Couldn't you just do it yourself?"

"Why waste my energy when you are sure to see him in a matter of hours? Besides, my efforts are required for a more challenging endeavor."

With that, the dragon lord leaves Raimundo and Dojo as he disappears seemlessly back into the shadows around them. The sounds of the showdown below, slowly bring the monk and temple guardian back to the current situation.

"That was beyond weird," begins the green dragon. "Since when have we become the Heylin delivery service?"

"It's not that weird, considering . . ."

As Raimundo lets his words trail off, the intertwined branches begin to recede and return to their original state. The showdown's magic has worn off, indicating that the battle over the Destiny Compass has come to an end. A very tired, yet happy Kimiko and Omi possess the new wu, as well as those won from Hannibal and Wuya - who have both seemed to disappear after their defeat. Dropping to the ground with a well-timed flip, Raimundo and Dojo are now on the ground before their fellow monks.

"Raimundo, Dojo, look! Kimiko and I have won the wu!"

Omi is beaming at his victory, however the dragon of fire is quick to notice the look on Raimundo's face.

"What's wrong, Rai?"

* * *

><p>On Dojo, high above the clouds, the three Xiaolin monks travel back to the temple. The night air is a bit chilly so all three teens zipper their light jackets, the passing air blowing about their hair as well as the rest of their clothing.<p>

"So, Chase decided to come by the showdown?" asks the Japanese girl from her seat on the green dragon.

Raimundo has just finished retelling the odd conversation that he had with the Heylin warlord during the showdown, leaving his friends with very confused expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, apparently, he just wanted to give Jack some sort of message."

"Are you sure that there isn't a tracking spell on it or something?"

"Yeah, I thought that too, Kim. But I checked it, and it seem to be just a normal note."

"Hmm, Chase is very underhanded, his plans are not always plain as night," reminds Omi with a thoughtful expression, oblivious to the smirks on his fellow monks faces. "We must be cautious."

"Well, here's the weirdest part, I don't think that Chase actually wants to harm Jack. It seems more to me like he's just keeping an eye on him."

"Why?" the Japanese girl asks, considering her question completely valid.

"Who knows? It's just a hunch. Talking to him just now, Chase didn't seem like a guy that thinks his life is threatened, _at all_."

"Chase Young is proving to be quite a confusing man indeed," Omi states after a few minutes of thought.

"Tch, there's the understatement of the century, "adds Kimiko.

For a good stretch of time the three monks travel through the starlit sky in silence, the air rushing by them is the only sound heard as the three teenagers think over the current situation. Each wondering how the seeming simple task of protecting Jack Spicer has become so complicated.

"Hey Dojo," begins Raimundo, catching the dragon's attention. "How far to the temple? Clay should be coming back soon and I want to make sure we get back there in time."

"No problem kiddo, we're making good time."

* * *

><p>WEDNESDAY NIGHT 11:46 PM(China)<p>

At the temple, the familiar blue streaks of the Golden Tiger Claws slice through the late night air. Out of the portal, Jack, Megan, and Clay walk out into the open courtyard of the Xiaolin Temple. The ancient grounds are devoid of any occupants, the elder monks and Master Fung most likely sleeping in their quarters, to welcome the dragon of earth and his two charges.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see this temple again in my life," begins Jack as he stretches his back. "Now if only I could go back to my lab."

"I don't know about you, but I'm never gonna get used to all these time zones," Megan states, her eyes adjusting from the light of the Texan afternoon to the completely dark Chinese sky above her. "When this is all over, I'm going to have to sleep for a week to get back on schedule."

Ignoring the cousins' coversation, Clay, looks around the temple grounds with a troubled look on his face.

"I wonder where everyone went to . . . "

However, his pondering is answered quicker than expected when the familiar form of a green dragon descends from the darkened clouds to land in the open courtyard.

"Hey Clay," greets Raimundo as he jumps off Dojo. "Have you three been here long?"

"Nah, we just got here ourselves."

"You three have fun?" chimes in Kimiko with a smile as she and Omi join their fellow monks.

"Oh, we had all kinds of fun, right Jack?"

"Shut up, Megan. You two just spent the entire time busting my chops."

At the annoyed expression on Jack's face and the knowing smirks on both Megan and Clay's, the other monks exchange looks of confusion. However, the cowboy quickly changes the subject.

"So, you guys were off rounding up a Shen Gong Wu, or somethin'?"

"Yes, Clay! Behold, the Destiny Compass!"

Producing the ancient device from his robes, Omi holds up the mystical antique so that all can see it.

"What does it do?"

"It's a compass, Megan. Obviously it points you in the right direction," points out the evil, teenaged genius.

"Something like that," Raimundo answers with a wry smile. "Anyway, you guys shouldn't be lingering around here too long. Kimiko, you're up."

Taking the Golden Tiger Claws from Clay, the female monk fastens the wu to her hand. Jack, however, is surprised when Raimundo turns from his fellow warriors to hand him a neatly-folded note.

"Here you go, Jack. I was asked to give this to you."

"A message? Who's it from?"

"You'll see when you open it."

Confused by the response, Jack simply takes a closer look at the very-expensive paper in his hands. In the moment it takes the tech wiz to absently wonder who even takes the time to send hand-written notes anymore, his scarlet eyes widen with realization.

"Is this who I think it's from?"

"Jack, I have no idea how your brain works, and I'm not about to attempt to figure it out now," answers Raimundo in his typical laidback manner.

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

Shouting the wu's name, Kimiko interrupts their conversation as she slashes the claws through the air. The mystical blue streaks form again as the portal to Jack's new safe house swirls before them.

"Alright you two, let's get going."

With that, Megan walks through followed shortly by Jack, who still seems to be focused on the note in his hands. Bringing up the rear, Kimiko waves goodbye to her fellow monks, before stepping into the vortex. The swirling portal closes behind her, leaving Omi, Clay, and Raimundo staring after them. Each monk wearing very interesting expressions on their faces.

"Hey, this is the first time in a while that Kimiko's left the temple on her own, isn't it?" ventures the Texan, adjusting the hat on his head.

"Oh yes Clay, I understand your concern. Perhaps one of us should have accompanied her?"

"Omi, Kimiko will be just fine," Raimundo replies, knowing fully well that the female monk is perfectly capable of handling herself. "If anything, if Kim went where I think she did, I'd be more concerned with Jack."

"Why, do you think that Kimiko would taking them dangerous?"

"No, I'm sure Jack will be perfectly fine . . . physically anyway."

* * *

><p>THURSDAY AFTERNOON 12:57 PM(China)<p>

THURSDAY AFTERNOON 1:57 PM(Tokyo)

Walking down the crowded streets of the bustling metropolis that they have just been magically transfered to, Jack and Megan Spicer stare in awe of the visual barrage that is their new destination. The evil genius, however, is the first to ask the question on both their minds.

"Um, where are we?"

"Shibuya, Tokyo," supplies Kimiko as she slips the Golden Tiger Claws into her backpack.

"Tokyo? As in Tokyo, Japan?" clarifies Jack, taking a more detailed look at the towering buildings around him as he notices the Japanese kanji written on their signs.

"The one and only. A good friend of mine lives in this district while going to school."

On that note, the Japanese monk pulls out her cellphone and quickly makes a call.

"Hi Keiko! It's Kimiko . . . Yeah, I am actually. . . We'll talk about that later. Anyway, I'm here with some friends, do you mind if we stay at your place for a bit? . . . No, Raimundo and the guys are back at the temple. . . You'll see when you get home, won't you? . . . Thanks, see you later."

Putting away her phone, Kimiko turns back to the two Spicers.

"So, are you two hungry? I haven't eaten since before the showdown and there's this awesome noodle place just around the block."

For a second, Jack simply stares at Kimiko Tohomiko. The girl has never been particularly nice to him, so it's a bit odd to see her being so congenial now. However, Megan Spicer has other concerns.

"Umm, should we really be walking around Tokyo? We are supposed to be in hiding, right?"

"Wuya and Hannibal aren't going to show up in the middle of Japan, especially when they still think Jack is held up in the Xiaolin Temple," the female monk states.

"You do have a point."

"Besides, do you two really want to spend all your time cooped up when you're in one of the most amazing cities in the world? You both look like you could use a break."

The two Spicer cousins share a look as they both come to the same decision.

"So, you mentioned something about getting something to eat?" asks Jack with a noncommittal shrug, shifting the messenger bag on his shoulder. The weight of his encrypted laptop, as well as his predicatment, starting to be a bit uncomfortable.

Taking that as a yes, Kimiko leads the two to the local noodle house. Walking into the restaurant, the Tokyo native offers to show them some other fun places to hang out.

As the trio of teenagers leave the Tsutaya music store, located right in the heart of the city district, they head down the crowded street. After a few blocks, Kimiko directs Jack, and Megan into a moderate apartment complex, the three teenagers making their way into an elevator and up to the seventh floor. They blend right in as most of the tenants seem to be young adults, most are Japanese but there are a few foreigners as well. Pulling out a set of keys from her pocket, the Xiaolin monk opens the door at the end of the hallway, stepping aside to let in Jack and Megan. As per Japanese tradition, the three take of their shoes before entering the main room of the apartment.

"Now, be careful," warns Kimiko as she turns on a few lights by the door. "Keiko tends to have her collection lying around."

"Collection?"

"Yeah, she collects manga."

The interior of the surprisingly-spacious 1DK apartment is nicely decorated, obviously showing that a university student lives there. Various books and papers litter every available surface, though not in a messy way. Taking a look around, Kimiko's blue eyes catch the skeptical look on the two cousins faces.

"Keiko actually grew up at a shrine, so she placed a charm on her apartment that hides her spiritual energy. So, it will also hide our location as well, even from dragon warlords."

At the mention of Chase Young, Jack remembers the note that Raimundo gave him and takes it out of his pocket.

"Kimiko, did Chase happen to come to that showdown earlier?"

"Apparently," answers the girl as she makes her way further into the apartment. "Omi and I were busy competing against Wuya and Hannibal, but he spoke with Raimundo before passing along that note. No worries, though. Raimundo made sure to check that it's not rigged with a hex or anything before he gave it to you."

A moment of silence passes by in which the goth openly stares at the monk.

"I didn't even know you could do that."

Nervously, despite her reassurance, Jack slowly unfolds the note. Crimson eyes travel over the elegant handwriting of the ancient warrior, widening at certain points and then narrowing in concentration at others. After a few minutes, Kimiko and Megan simply read over his shoulder, the two girls curious to see what it reads.

_Spicer,_

_If my actions thus far have not made it clear, I am well aware of the discovery you have made recently - as well as your attempts to hide it from me. We have much to discuss and I have chosen to leave the time as to when we do so up to you. However, I do suggest that you abuse neither my generosity nor my patience._

_Until then, I leave you to your own capable devices._

_- Chase Young_

Unsure how to properly take in the personal note from his idol, Jack takes a seat on the nearby couch - although he almost misses it in his shock. Both Megan and Kimiko watch the reaction with different expressions of amusement.

"So, what's his problem?"

"It's nothing serious, Kimiko. Jack's just probably trying to figure out which page of his Chase Young scrapbook to glue that note to."

The monk is a bit confused by the comment, but says nothing. She simply drops her bag to the ground and takes a seat on the couch as well.

"Speaking of that note, it was just strange. I'm starting to get what Rai was saying earlier, Chase definitely has some sort of angle here. We just have to figure out what it is."

"Angle? Like what?" questions Megan, the girl unable to hide her curiosity. "Do you think that he's-"

"What are you two talking about, this is classic Chase Young!"

At the sudden interruption, the two girls look back over at Jack. He has opted to join the conversation, seemingly recovered from the note.

"I can't believe I didn't get it at first! Chase is giving me a chance to come to him."

"What? Before he rips your throat out and feeds you to his cats?"

"Exactly!" continues the teen, ignoring his cousin's sarcasm. "Maybe, if I play my cards just right, I just can go to him and beg forgiveness! I might just get a slap on the wrist."

"Jack, has all this traveling through magic portals given you brain damage?" suggests Megan, her face now wearing an incredulous expression. "If Chase wants you to come to him, it's only so that he can kill you! That's it!"

"No, you don't know him like I do, Megan. If Chase Young wanted me dead, you'd all be attending my funeral right now," replies Jack with an unnerving amount of certainty. "To be honest, Wuya and Hannibal are more of a threat to my life at the moment."

"So, if that's true, then what does Chase want?" Kimiko asks, taking a moment to entertain Jack's conjecture.

"I think that either I've finally captured his attention, or he just wants to kick my ass . . . probably both now that I think about it," pausing for a moment, the evil teen gains a goofy smile on his face. "That man is unbelievable. No wonder I'm gaga for him."

Completely confused by the sudden change in the goth genius, Kimiko turns to his cousin for some clarification.

"Oh, you weren't with us," Megan begins with a grin. "When we were with Clay, Jack realized that he's crazy in love with Chase."

A length of silence fills the room for a few moments before a smirk graces the elder girl's face.

"You just figured that out, Jack?"

Jack turns to her, a shocked expression on his face.

"Just figured what out?"

At the new voice to the conversation, the three turn to see another Japanese girl enter the apartment. Black-rimmed glasses cover round, charcoal eyes and her dark hair is styled into a loose bun, however the girl is about the same height as Kimiko. A tote bag drapes her shoulder as she holds a shopping bag from a nearby bookstore in her hand.

"Hey Keiko, how was class?" greets the female monk, getting up to meet her friend by the door.

"Same, lots of work. But so is the life of a classic literature major. So, who're your friends?"

Turning back to the red-haired goth and blonde pre-teen, Kimiko begins her introductions.

"Keiko, this is Jack Spicer and his cousin Megan Spicer. Jack and Megan, this is my friend Keiko Mamehara."

As the words leave her friend's mouth, Keiko's eyes widen dramatically.

"Wait, you're Jack Spicer? Wow, it's so nice to finally match a face to the name!"

"You actually know who I am?" begins Jack, unable to help the swell of pride in his chest.

"Yeah, you're the reclusive evil genius who builds robots and is totally crushing on the immortal dragon guy, right?"

A bit annoyed that his identity has been summed up into such succint terms, Jack's eyebrow quirks up.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Oh, Kim tells me everything about Xiaolin Showdowns. Although she never told me how adorable you are. You are like the perfect uke."

"Uke?" Megan asks, looking to Keiko for clarification.

"Hey Kimiko," begins Jack with a sense of dread as he recognizes the term that his cousin doesn't. "The comic books that your friend collects, they wouldn't happen to be _yaoi_ manga, would they?"

"Yes," Kimiko answers, trying not to laugh at the expression on Jack's face. "Keiko is what one would call a _fujoshi_, a yaoi fan-girl."

"Wait a second, I've heard of those comics," begins Megan, a look of triump on her features. "They're the ones that have guy-on-guy couples, right?"

"Exactly."

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>So, Jack and company are safely in Tokyo. In this chapter I really wanted to develop Keiko, Kimiko's friend that's mentioned in the first episode and then almost never talked about again(even during the multiple times they travel to Japan within the show), and show a bit more of Chase's POV. However, his full intentions won't be revealed until a bit later. And if anyone is paying attention to the daystime zone info, let me tell you it is not easy and I apologize for the mistakes in conversion(I'm sure there's plenty)**

**Quick Glossary of terms:**

***Yaoi - Boy's love genre in Japanese manga, usually includes full-on sex and is more graphic. **_**shounen-ai**_** is the softer version of this genre.**

***Uke - the "bottom" partner in boy's love comics(the "top" partner is called a seme).**

***Fujoshi- Literally translates into "rotten woman", refers to the fact that fangirls of the BL genre tend to let their fantasies run wild and create yaoi relationships where they may not actually exist.**

**And yeah, I really couldn't help making Keiko a fujoshi. If you happen to be as well, look into a manga called "My Girlfriend's a Geek"(it follows the story of a 'normal' guy that's dating a girl that is an otaku/fujoshi).**

**FYI, the Shibuya area of Japan is an awesome place to visit if you ever get a chance(Tsutaya was this awesome record store I found there).**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Jack and the girls are going to have a fun little "talk" about his relationship with Chase Young. **

**Anyway, sorry for the late update. November is going by way too fast and I'm no where near ready for the holidays. ****But I'm really trying to finish both this and the DannyxVlad fic I'm working on(BTW, This story has about two more chapters or so) in the next few weeks.**

**Later Days!**

**RENKA**


	7. Analyzing the Data

**Odd Discoveries **

**Summary: Normally, when Jack Spicer discovers something about his evil idol, Chase Young, he is overjoyed. But this time, it's something that could turn his entire world upside down. Eventual CHACK.**

**Warnings: Adult language, Slash(shounen-ai, BL, yaoi, guy-on-guy action, etc.) **

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters belong to Christy Hui and Kids WB/Cartoon Network. I make no profit off these crazy stories of mine. **

**That said, on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Analyzing the Data<strong>

THURSDAY NIGHT 8:54 PM (Japan)

THURSDAY NIGHT 7:54 PM (China)

"Hey this stuff isn't half bad," comments Megan, intently reading the comic in her hands. "The art is well drawn and extremely . . . _detailed_."

"Give me that, Megan!"

With his shout, Jack's pale fingers snatch the book from his formerly-innocent cousin's hands.

"I don't need another reason for Aunt Kate to think I'm a bad influence on you."

"Mom loves you, Jack," replies the girl, plucking the comic back from her cousin and finding her place. "It's Dad that thinks you're the bad influence."

Grumbling at the statement, Jack rolls his eyes.

"Oh let her be, Jack. Besides, I want to know more about you and Chase," Keiko begins with an unsettling gleam to her eyes. "So, spill it."

At the moment the three girls and Jack are spread over the floor of Keiko's living area. Various forms of Japanese snack foods lie around them as the television in the background is tuned to a random channel. Megan and Kimiko are busy reading through piles of manga as Keiko starts her interrogation of the teen genius.

"What's to know?" begins Jack, his eyes focused on the screen of his laptop as he reviews some data. "He's my idol but he only acknowledges my existence when he wants to use me or hit me."

"Oh, that's like the oldest story in the yaoi book!" the bespectacled girl announces. "So, have you told him you like him yet?"

"Okay, first of all I just figured out that I have romantic feelings for Chase. And secondly, I rather like being able to breathe without the help of an iron lung, thank you very much."

"Well, confessing to him would be worth it to see the look on Chase's face," interjects Kimiko with a smirk. "The expression would be hilarious. Who knows, you might be able to take advantage of his shock and sneak a kiss or two before he recovers."

At the monk's words, Jack is clearly not amused. However, his expression only makes Kimiko and Megan laugh. Keiko on the other hand, only becomes more intent to find out more about the relationship between the dragon and evil genius, or lack there of.

"So, what's this Chase Young like anyway? All I know is that he used to be a monk before he defected to the Heylin side to become a immortal dragon, or something."

"Oh great, now you're going to get him started about Chase. He'll keep you up all night listing all the things that make the guy the greatest person to walk the planet," Megan warns as she finishes the book in her hand only to pick up the next volume in the series. "I had to listen to all 10,000 of them the entire time we were in Texas."

Cutting his eyes at his cousin, Jack's glare only narrows at the unapologetic shrug from Megan.

"_Anyway, _Chase is incredible. He has the strategic intellect that could leave Napoleon in the dust and the fighting skills that make _The Matrix _look like some cheap action flick. But the thing I like most about him, is how he carries himself. Chase knows he's awesome, and he's fully aware that everyone else knows it too. So, he sees no need to be overbearingly cocky he just lets his accomplishments speak for themselves."

"I have to admit, that does sound refreshing," Keiko comments. "Although he seems to have fairly typical seme qualities, i.e. a dominant and manipulative personality amplified by a general disregard for other people's opinions. Would I be wrong in assuming that he's gorgeous?"

"See for yourself."

Pulling up a file on his laptop, Jack opens a photo of Chase Young. It is a candid one as the man is locked in battle with Omi. As usual, an amused smirk is on his lips as he appears to be blocking a kick from the water monk. His long dark hair is flowing behind him, frozen on film in it's flowing movements. Surprisingly, the image shows an excellent view of his face as well as the power hidden within the man's body.

And if Keiko's widened eyes mean anything, the photo is a rather flattering one.

"Kimiko! Why the hell didn't you tell me how hot this man is?"

Shrugging, Kimiko simply turns the page of the book she's reading before she replies.

"It's hard to 'fangirl' over a guy you have to fight on a weekly basis."

"Still, you could have mentioned it. Though I suppose you were preoccupied with a different type of dragon, hmm?"

Kimiko sends a pointed glare at her friend, who simply laughs before turning her attention back to Jack.

"So, Jack, what's your plan to get your man?"

"First of all, he's not my anything. Secondly, I've found that planning for something that's never gonna happen to be a waste of time. Especially considering the fact that Chase has never shown any sexual interest in the same gender."

"Never say never."

"What are you talking about, Kimiko?"

Finally putting her book down, the blue-eyed Japanese girl turns to the pale genius across the room.

"I'm just saying that the guy's lived for 1500 years. In that time he may have gotten curious and _experimented_."

At the expression of complete shock on the teen genius' face, Megan Spicer begins to laugh uncontrollably. Keiko and Kimiko simply share a look of agreement as Jack finally finds his words.

"Chase Young is not some drunk frat boy!"

"Well, back in the old days male-on-male relationships were quite common," interjects Keiko as she adjusts her glasses. "At least in China . . . and Rome . . . and Greece, huh, a lot of places when you actually start to think about it."

"Chase could even be bisexual," Megan ponders out loud, her laughter long subsided as a serious expression crosses her face. "Have you ever asked him, Jack?"

Staring at his cousin, the evil teen simply shakes his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I'm sitting in an apartment in Tokyo, Japan, discussing with my cousin, a Xiaolin monk, and a _fujoushi_, the topic of Chase Young's sexual persuasion," states Jack before taking a moment to process the odd situation. "I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye after this."

With a surprising amount of understanding on her face, Kimiko turns to the amused yet dejected, young genius.

"Look, I'm just suggesting to consider the possiblity, Jack. If Chase _truly _hated you, why on earth would he allow you to be so close to him? I've seen you outright 'glomp' the guy without so much as an annoyed grumble. Yet, the disgust practically drips off him when Wuya so much as brushes against him. That has to mean something."

Megan and Keiko nod their heads in agreement with Kimiko's reasoning.

"And personally," the female monk continues. "I think Chase has a soft spot for you."

"_Soft spot_? Are you crazy?"

"Hey, Chase could do a whole lot more than rig his door to hit you."

Convincing himself not to gain false hope from Kimiko's observations, Jack quickly changes the subject of conversation.

"Yeah, well sorry to burst all of your fantasies about my non-existent love life, but you all are forgetting something."

"What?"

"The reason we're all here in the first place. I am on the run because I discovered how to kill Chase Young and I have less than two days to figure out what to do with it. My time is running out."

"Jack, you really don't plan to use it on Chase, do you?"

At Megan's question, the teen slumps back into the couch. His crimson eyes go to his hands which are hovering over the keyboard of this laptop.

"I don't want to use it, Megan. But, let's be honest. One day, the guy could come the conclusion that I'm too annoying to exist and decide to kill me on a whim or something. We all know that there's very little I can do to protect myself. I'm not a monk trained in martial arts or a sorcerer well-versed in magic spells. The most powerful wu that I have is the Monkey Staff and my robots aren't exactly made to withstand dragon attacks. I'm just saying that it would be nice to have a back-up plan for that very possible scenario."

Unknown to Jack, the three women around him exchange worried looks, although their concern isn't from the content of his words. It comes from the depressed tone of the teen's voice as he says them.

"As much as I like Chase, I'm fully aware of the unpleasant sides of his personality," continues Jack, though his thoughts seem more introverted. "He is rightfully confident, but it also gives him a superiority complex. The man possesses the skills from centuries of life, yet rarely appreciates anything made in this century, including me. Chase is naturally-inclined to dominates everything, so it's hard to get him to do anything unless it somehow benefits him. He is borderline obsessive when it comes to what or who he wants, however the guy is completely indifferent to those that want him."

"Leave it to Jack to find imperfection in Chase Young," replies Megan, her comment trying to alleviate the heavy direction of the conversation.

The girl's comment earns a wry smile from the red-headed evil genius.

"Well, when your idol throws you into the maw of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, it has a strange way of making you see the flaws in their personality. Not that any of those flaws makes me like Chase any less. Which could be fortunate or pathetic depending how you look at it."

"Jack, it isn't pathetic to like someone."

Looking up, since he swore that he's hearing things, Jack is surprised to hear Kimiko speaking to him.

"And I still stand by what I said earlier."

"What, that Chase secretly likes me?"

"Yes. You're too close to the situation so it's hard for you to see it. Even Omi thinks that Chase likes you, and he's as oblivious as it gets."

"Elaborate, please."

"Well, over the last four years or so, Chase has used, manipulated, tossed and even slapped you. However, he has never done anything to cause you real bodily harm. Chase lets you near him, and even entertains your frequent visits to his home and inner sanctum, right? If he didn't like your attentions, he would have done something about it. Not to mention, that he looks out for you."

"Wait, he looks out for me?"

"Yeah, you know all those times he throws you out of his way? I guess you've never noticed that it happens to be just when you were in the crossfire of an attack."

Noticing the realization beginning to settle on Jack's face, Kimiko continues.

"In his own way, Chase looks after you. I can't say why exactly. It could be a residual urge from his days as a monk to protect those considerably weaker than you or out of an odd sense of villain camaraderie. Or maybe, it's something else."

Unable to keep up with the information being given to him, Jack's eyes widen in shock. His brain starts to go over all the interactions he's had with Chase, the more recent ones especially. The man hasn't hurt him physically in months. At best, the man gives him annoyed looks or scathing sarcasm and criticisms. However, the insults were almost always given with at least a hint of an amused smirk. And now that Jack thinks about it, they could be interpreted as teasing.

"There's just no way . . . There's just no way," repeats the teen. "You see the way he talks down to me, there's just no way."

"Well, stranger things have happened, Jack." adds Megan. "Especially to you."

In spite of himself, Jack can't help but laugh at the comment.

* * *

><p>Laying out in various places on the floor and couch, the four teens slumber in the Japanese apartment. Each sleeper lost in their own dream worlds. However, lost in the labyrinth of thought known as his subconscious, Jack seems to be having quite an <em>involved<em> dream.

_The young genius is in the familiar location of his laboratory. The basement has no sign of damage from Wuya's attack as Jack sits at his favorite work table diligently repairing one of his robots. The habitual activity relaxes the genius, as the past week has been nothing short of hectic chaos. His fingers easily maneuvering across intricate wiring and delicate circuitry. So, he is understandably surprised when a tall dark figure makes it's way out of the shadows of the room._

"_Hello Spicer."_

"_Chase? What're you doing here?"_

"_I would think you would know the answer to that question better than I. This is your dream, after all," replies the dragon as his hand gestures to the environment around them._

"_Great, another dream about you. That makes the fourth one this week. Tch, I guess it's true then, I really must be in love with you."_

"_That seems to be the accurate conclusion," offers the man, casually looking over the robot currently spread over the metal table._

"_Problem is, you don't exactly return my feelings."_

"_You won't know that for certain until you tell me."_

"_Psh, Like I would confess something that embarrassing to you!" Jack exclaims, before his voice lowers to a whisper. "You'd just laugh in my face."_

_However, the Heylin warlord still hears the teen's words._

"_Do you think so little of me, Spicer? That I would spurn such loyal devotion?"_

_Focused on the man's word's, Jack barely notices as the familiar backdrop of his basement fades to a plane with no sense of dimension or form. Constant, swirling energy surrounds the two villains as they talk._

"_I consider infatuation a compliment. Not even I am impervious to such flattery. Especially from one such as you."_

"_Okay, now I know for sure that this is a dream. Chase Young would never flirt with me."_

"_Jack, all I've ever done is flirt with you. You are simply unused to such attentions so they went unacknowledged, which is what truly gained my annoyance in the past. However, now that you and I have an understanding, all you have to do is come to me."_

"_Come to you?"_

"_Yes. Simple, isn't it?"_

"_Too simple."_

_A satisfied smirk settles on Chase's features at the observation. Inclining his head in the affirmative, he slowly begins to circle around the thin teenager._

"_Well, I do have ulterior motives."_

"_Like what exactly?"_

"_I'm interested in you Jack Spicer, I always have been. It's not everyday one comes across your unique and entertaining brand of intelligence."_

"_Wow, my subconscious must be hyperactive. That, or I just really want you to say that to me. Even though you never will." _

"_Have you ever entertained the idea that I desire to 'use you' in the exact same way in which you desire to use me?"_

_Not giving him a moment to protest, Chase closes the space between them and kisses Jack, thoroughly. In a way that has the teen shaking in the man's strong grasp as his fingers hold onto broad shoulders. It felt amazing to give into the man's intense ministrations, even more so when he paired them with gentle touches. The teen knowing fully well what damage the man could do. Satisfying his urge to touch the teen, Chase moves away from Jack. Leaving him with a final kiss to his bruised lips. _

"_Think about it, I know I will be."_

Jack wakes up from sleep, a sheen or sweat on his features as the re-occurring dream comes to it's usual end. A shiver of arousal goes through his body as his mind re-supplies him with the images. The imagery always seems so real that is often made him blush. His pale skin seeming to remember every imagined touch and caress, his lips recalling the dominant and possessive way that Chase would claimed them. In that instant, perhaps coaxed by the realizations from the previous night, something clicks in Jack's brain.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

Turning to Keiko, crimson eyes widen as they try to come up with a believable reason. For a moment, he simply looks over the girl in pajamas as his thoughts come together.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"I just finished making breakfast so I came in here to wake you up. I felt a little bad doing it, since it seemed like you were having a pretty good dream."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were mumbling and moaning about a certain Heylin warlord. And it didn't exactly sound like you were in pain."

"It's none of your business. I can dream about whatever I want."

"Or _whomever_."

Smirking at his annoyed expression, the girl stands up and leads the way to the kitchen. Rolling his eyes, Jack stands up and heads to the bathroom to wash up.

"Why am I surrounded by annoying-intuitive women?"

* * *

><p>FRIDAY MORNING 11:14 AM China<p>

FRIDAY AFTERNOON: 12:14 AM Japan

Unbeknownst to many, the upper level of Chase's keep is home to a sprawling garden that contains every flora that one could possibly imagine. Quite a few of it's residents are fauna considered extinct or yet to be discovered by modern man.

It is among this botanical wonderland that a few of Chase's cats are found napping in the soft grasses. The sunlight streaming in through the magically protected windows pleasantly warms their fur. And nearby, the large draconic form of their master rests among them. His large chest slowly rising and falling with each intake of breath.

As a reptile, the Heylin warlord still requires a certain amount of sunlight, enjoying the gentle warmth and the energy it supplies. A content grumble leaves his throat as the dragon moves his long tail to curl around his body.

_Three days without Wuya. What have I done in a past life to earn such good fortune?_

"Chase!"

_Nevermind._

At the shrill shriek, both Chase and his felines flatten their ears against their heads. The peace of the lair once again interrupted by Wuya as she storms into the garden. However, the witch quickly stops in her steps. Her narrowed eyes widen, taken aback to find Chase lounging in his draconic form. As her emerald gaze remains on the deadly reptile, Wuya attempts to hide her discomfort at the intimidating creature. But, since the moment she entered his field of vision, golden eyes are predatorily affixed to her every movement.

"Ch-Chase, why are you in that form?"

'What is it that you want?" demands the dragon, completely ignoring the witch's question.

The man is well aware of the fact that Wuya never liked the appearance of his alternate form. Most likely because his massive size only highlighted Chase's true strength and deadly nature. However, the Heylin's dragon from is as much a part of Chase Young as his human side. And to the best of his knowledge, there was only ever one person in the immortal's existence that ever admired his draconic form.

"I wanted to know if you happened to have an idea where Jack is?"

Amused that her desperation to find the teen has her asking him upfront, brings a pleased expression to the dragon's face. His tail twitches back and forth as he prepares his answer.

"Is Spicer not at his residence?"

It is almost frightening to the witch how innocently the other Heylin poses the question.

"No, he is not. I thought that you may have some idea of Jack's location."

"Wuya, it is beyond exasperating when you think that I am lacking the intelligence to not be aware of your actions."

As he speaks, the dragon flashes razor sharp teeth. His golden eyes harden into a glare daring the witch to lie to him.

"Chase, I-"

"Enough," the reptile interrupts. "I am not interested in your excuses. Now, if you want me to find Jack Spicer, I will consider doing so-"

"Truly?"

At the interruption, the dragon shocks the Heylin sorceress by smiling. Then again, a smiling apex predator, has never been an ease-inducing image for anyone.

"Provided of course, you tell me _why_ you wish to find him."

The red-haired woman seems at odds with herself. Part of her seems to want to leaves immediately, while the other, too determined to find Jack, ignores her instincts. So, she thinks up what she thinks to be a believable half truth.

"I just don't like leaving the boy to his own devices for too long. Jack may be a buffoon, but he's a creative one. He is more intelligent than his appearance lets on."

"Recent events have made me well aware of that fact, Wuya."

Not knowing what to quite make of that statement, the witch grasps at the straw before her.

"So, will you find Jack?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

Chase suddenly rises to his clawed feet, the unannounced movement startles Wuya. The sorceress readies herself to flee quickly if needed in the coming moment. However, after a stretch of muscle, another shark-like smile graces the reptile's features.

"I see no need to comply to your request, Wuya. It's not as if Jack can do anything to harm me, so there is no reason why his actions are any concern of mine."

At the comment, Wuya smirks knowingly to herself. Seeing the expression cross the woman's face, Chase keeps his own visage impassive. A hard task when the witch plasters an obviously-fake smile onto her features.

"Of course, Chase. You're right. I suppose I am creating mountains from molehills."

With that, Wuya turns and leaves the garden, much to the dragon's and lounging felines' pleasure. Once he no longer senses her presence in his home, Chase rolls his eyes in irritation. The warlord then returns to his human form, his long, reptilian body transforming back to his tall mammalian one. A gloved hand reaches out and begins to pet the soft fur of a nearby black panther.

_Wuya is too careless. She easily reveals superfluous amounts of her schemes, it is no wonder that they never succeed. The woman can't even manage to keep track of one teenager without coming to me for assistance. I wonder, how on earth does she imagine that she'll be able to kill me?_

With a dark smile, his fingers begin scratching behind the feline's ears. A purr leaving it's mouth as the large cat leans into his master's attention.

"Come, my warriors. We have business to attend to."

At his words, the various felines obediently follow after the dark warlord's footsteps.

* * *

><p>SATURDAY NIGHT 10:32 PM (Japan)<p>

SATURDAY NIGHT 9:32 PM (China)

Kimiko, Jack, Megan and Keiko have just spent their day out and around Tokyo and are on their way back to Keiko's apartment. Stepping off the train platform, the small group walk along the illuminated streets of nighttime Shibuya. The crowds of young adults fill the streets as they meander in and out of local bars and nightspots.

Excusing herself from the conversation, Kimiko answers the vibrating cell phone in her pocket. She is a bit thrown off that the caller i.d. reads _UNKNOWN_, yet decides to answer the call anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kimiko."

"Raimundo? Where are you calling from?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. We're out huntin' down a Shen Gong wu so I'm calling from a pay phone."

"Oh, okay. What's up?"

"I just spoke with Master Fung, he says that he senses Hannibal and Wuya very close to the temple. They're starting to get really desperate. So, I wanted to make a little change to the plan."

"Change?"

"Yeah. Bring Jack back to the temple and we'll switch now."

"But, we still have a few more hours. Jack and Megan are safe with me."

"Listen Kimiko. I'm the Shoku warrior, just do as I say."

"Alright."

"Thatta girl, Kimiko. I'll see ya' soon."

"Yeah, see you soon."

Ending the phone call, Kimiko has a strange look on her face. Quickly noticing it, Keiko turns to her friend.

"What's wrong, Kim?"

"We have a problem."

"What is it?" inquires Jack.

"It seems that Hannibal Roy Bean has figured out part of our plan. But even worse, he knows my cell phone number."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Relax Jack, I said he figured out part of the plan. At least enough to try calling me and disguising his voice to sound like Raimundo's with the Moby Morpher."

"How do you know it's Hannibal and not really Raimundo?" asks Megan.

"I just know."

Taking her word for it, the group enters Keiko's apartment building and make their way up to her floor.

"So what do we do now?"

Seeing the worry on Megan's face, Kimiko offers a soft smile.

"No worries, we'll just head to Master Monk Guan's temple, instead. I'll call the real Raimundo and letting him know the deal. So you two get ready to go, we'll be leaving within the hour."

Once they finally enter the college student's apartment, Kimiko immediately takes out her phone and calls Raimundo. She walks further into the room as she talks, for some privacy.

"Hey Rai, . . . It's good to hear from you to. But seriously, we have a bit of a problem. . ."

As they watching Kimiko converse on the phone, Keiko turns to Jack with a large grin on her face.

"Well Jack, it seems that we have just enough time for some last-minute relationship advice."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, I feel obligated."

The red-haired teen rolls his eyes, yet makes no other move to avoid the upcoming conversation. Taking that as a good sign, Keiko starts to speak.

"Listen, a guy like Chase isn't going to show up on your doorstep with a bouquet of roses and recite you love sonnets. I imagine him to be more the type to show his feelings through gestures. But since this is a special case, I would say it's more what Chase _doesn't_ do to you that is more revealing."

"How on Earth do you know that? You've never even met the man!"

"True, but if I have no idea what I'm talking about then why are you hanging onto my every word?"

At that, Jack mumbles something to himself about "pushy women", which earns a snicker from his cousin beside him.

" . . . Fine. Continue."

"Great. So, I think the best plan of attack is to be honest and straightforward with Chase. You should just tell him and let the chips fall where they may. At the very least, he'll respect you for your candor."

"Pssh! That's easy for you to say, you've never met Chase. I've known him for years and I still have the same reaction whenever I see him: incoherent rambling. Chase's presence alone is ridiculously intimidating."

"It hasn't stopped you before, Jack," adds Megan, with a supportive smile. "If you tell him and it goes well, then you get yourself a boyfriend. If not, then at least you'd know for certain instead of wondering about it for the rest of your life."

"Megan makes a good point," Kimiko adds, the monk rejoining the conversation a little while ago.

"Look, I'll think about it. If anything, this whole endeavor has given me a lot to think about."

Accepting his answer, the three girls seem to back off the subject for the time being. Looking to the clock on the wall, Kimiko reaches into her bag and pulls out the Golden Tiger Claws. The monk turns to her friend as she fastens the Shen Gong Wu to her hand.

"Thanks again, Keiko. Next time, you should stay at the temple for a few days."

"I'll take you up on that," replies the girl with a bright smile. "And Jack, keep me posted on your status with Chase Young. You can just 'friend me' on Facebook when you get a chance."

With the exchange of goodbyes, Kimiko, Jack, and Megan once again get ready to travel through the swirling vortex to their destination: The Xiaolin Temple of Master Monk Guan.

Arriving back in China, the three teens step out of the magic of the transportation wu. They walk up to the main entrance of the Temple and are ushered in by the elder monks. The group is silently led to the open courtyard where Guan is practicing with one of his legendary spears. Upon spotting them, the Master Monk ends his training before walking towards them. Kimiko bows in greeting in respect to the elder monk.

"It's good to see you, Master Guan."

"You as well Kimiko," offers the large man, returning the bow. "Ah, Jack and Megan Spicer, it is a pleasure to have you here with us."

Jack and Megan nod their heads in response.

"Master Guan, what has been going on lately?"

"Wuya and Hannibal have been losing their patience. Raimundo has informed me that they have been keeping a vigilant watch on the temple. However, earlier this evening they attacked your temple."

"Is every one alright?"

""Yes, I believe so." Guan assures before he turns to the Spicers. "Please, make yourselves at home. Kimiko, may I speak to you in private?"

"Of course. Megan and Jack, the other monks will keep an eye on you while we're gone. There's nothing to worry about."

Jack and Megan watch them walk away and then follow after the monks. In the halls of the temple, Kimiko and Guan converse as they head into one of the inner courtyards.

"So Kimiko, is what Raimundo said true? Has Jack found a way to kill Chase Young?"

"Apparently," begins the younger monk with a thoughtful expression. "However, Jack has said that it's still in its experimental stages and a bit unstable. And I'm pretty sure that he hasn't tested it on Chase, so there isn't a 100% certainty that it is effective."

"This is most troubling," Guan states, his brow furrowing slightly. "As Xiaolin monks, our primary job is to maintain the balance of good and evil. Chase Young is evil, but he is necessary in order to keep Wuya and Hannibal in check. If he were ever seriously injured or killed, those two would unleash havoc."

"I know Master Guan. Chase's existence pretty much keeps the rest of the Heylin side in check. If he were gone, there would be an all-out war among them to take his place."

"Exactly. As a former monk, Chase knows the importance of the balance which is why his role is vital. The scale of good and evil occasionally shifts, but it can never completely favor one side. A difference in power, no matter in the Xiaolin or Heylin, would disrupt the flow of energy that influences us all."

"Which is why our focus is on protecting Jack,' points out Kimiko. "However, I am concerned about what Chase is going to do about this. His motives have been rather difficult to figure out lately."

"Tch, when aren't they?"

At the unexpected addition to their conversation, the two monks look up to see Raimundo touch down before them. His element eases his way to ground, ruffling his dark-chestnut hair in the process.

"Raimundo, you're early," Master Guan begins, still surprised. "I wasn't expecting you for another half an hour."

"Well, early bird gets the worm."

"How true."

Deep green eyes quickly take a look around the open area before settling on the Japanese girl.

"Hello Kimiko. Where's Jack?"

"I sent him and Megan to Jermaine's, just like you said."

"I never said to do that."

"I know," Kimiko affirms, a grin on her face. "Just making sure you aren't Hannibal."

"Oh, gotcha. So, Jack's still here in the temple then?"

Ignoring the question, the elder Xiaolin places a large hand on the Shoku warrior's shoulder.

"Join us Raimundo, we are just about to sit for a cup of tea. It has been some time since the two of us have talked."

"I'd love to, but I'd rather get Jack to a new safe house if you don't mind."

"Perhaps you are right, Raimundo. This way then."

With that, the Guan leads Raimundo and Kimiko into the temple to join Jack and Megan. The two Spicers are sitting at a low table, being served steaming cups of Oolong tea. Noticing that the Brazilian teen has joined them, Jack looks over.

"So, Pedrosa, what's been going on at the Temple while we were gone?"

At the question, a large grin appears on the wind dragon's face.

"Wuya and Hannibal attacked looking for you. However, I have the feeling that they know you are no longer there. So, the more you move, the better. At the moment, I'm using the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman to create a clone of me while I take you to a new safe house."

"Gotcha."

"Chase has been suspiciously non-active the past couple of days. Hasn't made a move at all," Rai continues before adding. "We should be going, actually."

Silently agreeing to the suggestion, Megan and Jack thank the monks for their tea before standing up. The two cousins then follow the three monks back out to one of the open courtyards. As they stand ready to depart to their final destination, a sudden idea leaves Raimundo's mouth.

"You know, I've been thinking. Perhaps, Megan should stay here at the temple. It'll be easier to protect and travel with one person rather than two."

Staring at Raimundo, a knowing smile comes on Kimiko's face. Reaching into her pocket she suddenly shouts:

"Tangled Web Comb!"

Surprised by the sudden use of a Shen Gong Wu, especially on him, Raimundo glares at Kimiko as the tendrils wrap around his body. A groan escapes his throat as they tighten into place.

"What are you doing, Kimiko?"

"Hannibal, you really have no talent when it comes to impersonating Raimundo."

At the statement, Jack, Megan, and "Raimundo" has surprised expressions on their faces. However Kimiko and Guan have hard gazes as they glare at the doppelganger waiting for the legume to expose himself.

"What's going on?" ventures Megan, understandably confused by the current turn of events.

"Ask 'Raimundo'."

At the disdain dripping from Kimiko's words, the face of Raimundo Pedrosa twists into the trademarked, crooked grin of Hannibal Roy Bean.

"I guess you figured me out, monk."

"It wasn't that hard," adds the real Raimundo as he steps out of the shadows. "You already hijacked my voice, so Kimiko and I figured that it would only be a matter of time before you tried to disguise yourself as me. We just figured that it would easier to catch you in the act and devised this little plan."

"Very clever. But do you really think this wu can hold me forever?"

"It doesn't really matter if it can or if it can't. The Tangled Web Comb only has to hold you for the next ten minutes or so. After that, well the choice is yours. Fight a temple of monks, or leave while you can."

Considering the options, a snarl of annoyance leaves the bean's mouth.

"Raimundo," begins Guan, his eyes never leaving the tied-up doppelganger. "You and Kimiko should take Jack and Megan and leave. We can handle Hannibal Roy Bean."

Leaving the villain to the Master Monk, Raimundo takes the Golden Tiger Claws and slashes a path to the Xiaolin Temple.

"Kimiko, take Megan back to the Temple."

"Wait, where are you two going?"

Flashing Kimiko his trademark smile, Raimundo replies.

"Wherever we need to go. Relax, we'll be just fine."

Rolling her blue eyes with a smile, the female monk takes his word. Kimiko heads towards the swirling vortex, giving Megan a chance to say goodbye to her cousin.

"Take care, Jack. Call me as soon as you can."

"Will do, Megan. And uh, thanks for coming with me."

"No problem. Despite the circumstances, it was fun hanging out with you."

With that the two girls disappear, leaving Jack and Raimundo behind. The vortex dissipates a few moments later. Then, the wind dragon reaches into his pocket and pulls out their most recently found wu-the Destiny Compass. Recognizing it, Jack's eyes gain a confused look.

"Pedrosa, what are you doing?"

"Well, have you decided what to do with that discovery of yours?"

"No, not exactly."

"Then what's the harm of letting the wu give us a step in the right direction?"

Before Jack can protest, Raimundo combines the two shen gong wu.

"Destiny Compass and Golden Tiger Claws!"

At his words he slashes through the air, producing the familiar tear in space and time. However, instead of the normal swirling blue, the energy of the vortex is a swirling white. The bright glow entrances the Xiaolin monk and evil teen genius for a few moments.

"Well," begins the dragon of the wind. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Jack replies, his eyes warily appraising the portal before them.

With nothing more to say, both Raimundo and Jack step into the glowing white of the vortex. It feels like a few moments, the two overwhelmed by the energy propelling them to their new destination. Though, as quickly as it formed, the two teenagers are unceremoniously dropped onto a cold, marble floor. The sudden and hard end to their journey elicits matching groans of pain.

"Well, look what the Golden Tiger Claws have dropped in."

At the all-too-familiar voice, Jack's head instantly snaps up. His scarlet eyes widen in shock to see Chase Young staring down at him with an amused expression on his face.

_**-To be Continued-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, once again I apologize for the wait(The holidays were brutal this year). But I tried to make it up with a long chapter so hopefully it works out.<strong>

**A lot is going on in this chappie, which is also one of the reasons why it took so long to post up. The next chapter will be the last and is looking to be just as long, if not longer, than this one. Speaking of which . . .**

**Next chapter: Jack finds himself in front of Chase Young, where he will finally have to face the consequences of his accidental discovery as well as his newly-discovered feelings. **

**BTW, I really like Jack and Kimiko being friends. I can't say exactly why, but I just do. Which is why, I have her being a bit nicer to Jack. Then again, I like to think that as the monks and Jack get older, they mature in their thinking as well. **

**And dragon-form Chase is just fun to write, I really should do it more often.**

****HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE! I hope you all have a happy and safe 2012!****

**LATER DAYS!**

**RENKA**


	8. Communicating the Results

**Odd Discoveries **

**Summary: Normally, when Jack Spicer discovers something about his evil idol, Chase Young, he is overjoyed. But this time, it's something that could turn his entire world upside down. Eventual CHACK.**

**Warnings: Adult language, Slash(shounen-ai, BL, yaoi, guy-on-guy action, etc.) **

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters belong to Christy Hui and Kids WB/Cartoon Network. I make absolutely no profit off these crazy stories of mine. **

**** Alright, I'm taking a moment to clarify something that was brought up by a reviewer. Back at Master Monk Guan's temple, Hannibal uses the Moby Morpher to look like Raimundo, which he lost at the showdown over the Destiny Compass. Bean had stolen back the Moby Morpher during the attack on the Xiaolin Temple while Jack and Megan were with Kimiko. Hope that clears things up****

**That said, on with the extra-long conclusion of this fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Communicating the Results<strong>

"Ch-chase?" squeaks out the teen, unable to help the crack in his voice.

"Hello Spicer, eloquent as always I see."

Turning his attention from the sputtering genius on his floor, Chase Young focuses his gaze on the Xiaolin monk with a raised eyebrow.

"I trust you two have a reason for being here, Raimundo?"

"Well, as you well know, Wuya and Hannibal are after Jack," begins the monk, the hint of a grin on his lips. " So I decided to use a little direction from Destiny Compass and the Golden Tiger Claws to find a new safe house, and Voila! We ended up here."

"Fascinating."

"And, since we're here anyway, I'm starting to think that it would be best to leave Jack in your care. After all, what place is safer than Chase Young's lair? No one would have the guts to come looking for Jack Spicer here."

"Are you insane, Pedrosa!" Jack exclaims in a hushed tone as he finally rises to his feet. "If you leave me here, Chase will turn me into Cat Chow!"

"Do not presume to know what I will and what I will not do, Spicer."

As the speaks, his draconic eyes gain a gleam as he considers the monk's rationale. A light smirk graces Chase's lips.

"Pedrosa, explain your logic, in full."

"Well, for the last few days, I've been thinking that there is something off about this entire situation," begins the leader of the Xiaolin dragons. "Jack discovers a way to kill you and he assumes that you're going to kill him. It's not an unreasonable assumption, as you've done much worse for much less. But, I think we all know that if you wanted Jack dead, you would have done it by now. So, I'm willing to bet that you are more impressed with Jack's discovery than threatened by it. Which is also the reason I suspect that you have let us take care of Jack for you. After all, you wouldn't want it to look like you had any direct involvement, it would make Wuya and Hannibal suspicious."

"The profound insight that occasionally makes its way into your words reminds me of my former associate, Dashi. As well as the annoyance associated with it."

Raimundo frowns a bit as he deciphers the full meaning of the words, he then turns to Jack.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Pssh! Like I would know what a 'Chase Young' compliment sounds like."

"Good point."

"Pedrosa."

Hearing his name in the dark and authoritative tone automatically catches Raimundo, and Jack's, attention from their private conversation.

"You may leave Spicer in my care. No harm will come to him, you have my word."

"Cool."

With that, Raimundo then slips the Tiger Claws onto his hand, preparing to leave the citadel. A slash of his hand produces the familiar swirling vortex that will take him back to the Xiaolin Temple. Looking down, the Shoku warrior smirks at the "helpless-puppy-dog" expression on the evil teen's face.

"Have fun, Jack. See ya' at the next showdown."

Stepping into the portal, Raimundo leaves the two Heylin villains to themselves. Jack remains silent, fearing that even the slightest sound would disturb the calm between them. But after a while, crimson eyes, perhaps too curious for their own good, slowly look up at the warlord. The man's face is expressionless, save for the long look of appraisal that emanates from the golden orbs. Pale hands grip the strap of his messenger bag as Jack waits for the villain to do something, _anything_ really. Although, recollecting what the dragon is capable of doing, the teen genuis dreads it all the same.

"So, Chase . . ."

"Yes, Spicer?"

"Are you going to kill me now, or do it _The Most Dangerous Game _style and play around with me first?"

At the question, a grin almost threatens to break the dragon's countenance.

"Well, as appealing as the idea of 'playing around with you' is, did you not just witness me giving the monk my word that no harm would befall you?"

"Last time I checked," adds Jack, his tone criticizing. "Going back on your word is a pretty standard practice on the Heylin side."

"It is only standard practice for _some_, Spicer. You'd do well here to remember that."

"Well, for the sake of discussion and curiosity, is anything else that Raimundo said true?"

"That depends. I have of yet to see if you have actually discovered anything of interest. One cannot base their entire course of action on hearsay, no matter how reliable the source."

Taking the cue, Jack takes out his laptop and walks to rest it on a nearby table. He logs into his files as Chase comes up beside him to view what is on the screen. Managing to ignore the fact that his idol is so close to him, the teen plays the magnified recording of Chase's cellular activity. All the while, he describes in detail what is going on. Focusing on the scientific process is the only thing that keeps Jack from stumbling nervously over his words.

After the video has finished playing, Jack turns to Chase to await his reaction. Expecting to see an expression of annoyance, anger, disappointment, or even boredom, the young genius is shocked to see fascination in the draconic eyes.

"Impressive."

"Thanks?"

Turning to face Jack completely, the man's lips curve into an almost smile.

"Spicer, do you know what it truly means to be immortal?"

"Well, up until three seconds ago, I thought I did. However, your tone suggests that you are about to disprove the definition I've gone by for the last eighteen years or so."

An amused sound leaves the Heylin's throat as he leans against the table.

"Let me explain this to you in a way that you are more familiar with," begins Chase, taking a moment to properly present his point. "Immortality is like an ongoing mutation of the structure of one's DNA juxtaposed with a rapid evolution of one's cellular functions . Within my body, the cells are perpetually adapting and regenerating to fit the environment around me and therefore indefinitely prolonging my life. And all the while, the weakpoints of my DNA are easily located and then replaced to nullify any unknown vulnerabilities that certain adolescent geniuses may stumble across in their free time."

"It figures, even your cells are awesome and completely badass."

At the comment, the Heylin master actually laughs. A genuine one, not the mocking scoff he normally uses.

"Jack Spicer, I've lived for millennia, and I can honestly say that only you are so refreshingly unique with your sycophancy."

"Thanks, I try."

"Well, in any case," Chase replies, before gesturing towards the red laptop. "I doubt that this method of yours would kill me. At worst, it may render me indisposed for a few days. Just enough time for my cells to adjust and change accordingly."

At that bit of information, Jack takes a seat at the table. It is indescribable the wave of emotions currently overcoming the teen at the moment. As a scientist, his mind starts calculating all the possibilities that his idol's DNA has, its pure potential to unlock genetic mysteries that no one has even attempted to test. As a fan of the man's evil career, Jack is intrigued to ask how Chase came to this understanding of his own genetic make-up. To the best of the genius' knowledge, there are no papers or books written on the subject of immortality in an empirical sense. Then again, immortality has traditionally been a subject that exists only in the realm of fantasy. Only crackpots spent their lives studying it-

"You've been uncharacteristically silent for well over a minute, should I be concerned?"

The man's inquiry manages to interrupt the tidal wave of thoughts currently crashing over the rational part of Jack's brain. With a weak smile, the redhead looks up at the warlord.

"I'm fine. Overwhelmed, not to mention still in shock that you aren't killing me right now, but fine."

"I reward intelligence, Jack, I do not punish it," states Chase, his expression serious. "People have been trying to kill me for centuries, and no one has ever been even close to doing so. But you have, and in a way that is as unique as your very existence. A lesser being may be threatened by that, I am not."

"You're not?"

"No, in fact, I find it intriguing and as I said earlier, impressive."

"You do?"

The hopeful look on the teenager's face is rather adorable, even the Heylin warlord is unable to escape its charm. With a smirk, he places a hand on Jack's head, as one would do to a pet, and gently rustles the soft, crimson hair.

"Keep up the good work, Jack."

Perhaps enjoying the touch more than he should have, Jack releases a sigh of relief. The second the gloved hand leaves his head, the genius finds himself instantly missing it's presence.

"So, and I'm just double-checking here," starts Jack, clearing his throat. "You aren't angry that I stole your DNA and in the process of studying it discovered a way to kill you?"

To his crimson eyes, Chase seems amused by the question, but the teen still remains guarded.

"No, I am not."

"Even though I managed to inform Wuya of it, who in turn informed Hannibal Roy Bean?"

"No."

". . . Are you sure you're feeling okay, Chase?"

"If there was ever something affecting my health, I'm sure you'd be the first to notice it."

At that, Chase makes a gesture with his hand that signals a change of direction in their conversation. Jack is a bit unsettled that he knows that without having to ask, but decides to ignore it.

"Jack, I'd like to propose a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Well, it's more of an arrangement in all honesty."

"Alright, I'm all ears."

Chase takes a seat in the throne-like chair that is at the head of the table. Crossing his legs at the knee, his golden eyes take a few moments to assess the young genius before him.

"Since you have proven that you are capable of discovering my weaknesses, and able to create weapons to exploit them, I'm sure Wuya and Hannibal will be keeping their eyes on you."

" . . . That's really gross."

"My sentiments exactly. Which is why I propose that you stay with me."

"For the weekend?"

"Indefinitely, Spicer," Chase corrects, to the surprise of the other occupant at the table.

"Indefinitely?"

"Yes. You would be given a place in my home as well as protection from any that would do you harm."

"And? What do you want from me?"

"Well, there are many advantages to having a genius such as yourself at one's disposal."

At the explanation, a look of understanding finally crosses the genius' face. He can't hide the look of disappointment that flashes in his eyes.

"So you want me to be like one of your minions? I'm to obey your command and you'll use me whenever you see fit."

"Jack Spicer, you are no mere minion," comments the man, his golden eyes holding an unnatural intensity. "Even I would consider it a heinous crime to constrict a mind like yours to such a station."

Jack is rendered speechless by the unexpected compliment. Though he recovers, desperately trying to hide the pleasure that the seemingly-offhanded statement has given him.

"You're making a really good offer. Do I have some time to consider it?"

"Yes, if that is what you require. And as a gesture of good faith, you are free to stay here until your decision has been made. Fortunately, my home has had a recent, albeit long over-due, vacancy."

"You mean Wuya?"

With the accurate guess, a displeased look, one that Jack has no desire to ever have directed at him, makes it's way onto the dragon's face.

"She has bitten the hand that fed her and in a manner that can not be ignored."

"She betrayed you?"

"Betrayal implies I had trust in her at some point. Wuya acts in the only way that her simple mind is designed to act, predictably traitorous. To expect otherwise would be my fault, not hers. I suppose that I expected more from someone that was once considered great evil. Anyway, it's of no matter now."

As the draconic lord ponders this all out loud, he misses the confusion etched on the young genius' face. However, Jack quickly makes him take notice of it.

"Why are you doing all of this, Chase? I mean not too long ago, you didn't give a flying monkey's ass about me. And now you're offering to protect me. It's a bit of a 180 in our relationship."

"Indeed, it is. However, there are times that first impressions are wrong. I both underestimated and undervalued you, two mistakes that won't be made again."

"How do I know that this isn't just your way of making sure that I won't kill you? I mean, I came up with this method entirely by accident. Who knows what I could do if I actually tried?"

Jack narrows his eyes in what he hopes to be an intimidating manner. The teen still not ready to give in to the man's words, no matter how tempting they are. However, the slowly-forming grin on his idol's face wavers the evil genius' resolve far more than a facial expression ever should.

"It is that exact possibility that has me in constant awe of your intelligence, Jack."

". . . Stop doing that."

"What particularly is it that I'm doing?"

"You keep sneaking underhanded compliments into the conversation to distract me. And don't think I haven't noticed that you've started calling me by my first name. I'm all too familiar with your methods of manipulation, Chase. Hell, I've been victim to them more times than I'd ever admit. Just come out and say what it is that you want from me."

There is a pause in their conversation as Chase carefully regards the teenager before him. Under the unwavering gaze, it is hard for Jack to tell what the man is thinking.

"Jack, I'm starting to realize that you are not a very trusting person."

At that, Jack snorts, the unexpected sound causing Chase's eyebrow to go up.

"No, I'm not. But considering my track record, can you blame me? It's just easier to assume that people are going to fuck you over eventually."

At the term, an unfamiliar look comes over Chase's features. His gaze narrows, but there is no anger in his face. In fact, his lips morph back into a knowing grin.

"Yes, eventually."

"Chase?"

"Nanali will show you to your room."

"Wai- What?"

"You have been traveling through time zones all this week. Your body will need time to adjust itself again. When you awaken, food will be supplied to you."

Deciding to simply accept the hospitality offered, Jack lets the questions in his head fade away for the moment.

"So, is there any forbidden west wing that I'm not allowed into or any boxes I'm not supposed to open while I'm here?"

"If I said there was," begins Chase with a smirk. "Wouldn't my forbidding it just make you want to explore it all the more?"

At the statement, a sheepish smile comes across the teen's face.

"You know me too well, Chase."

"Do I? Whenever I am arrogant enough to think so, you prove me wrong."

Letting his words hang in the air, Chase turns to walk away.

"Um, are you going somewhere?" asks Jack, hating how pathetic the question sounds.

Sensing the slight fear in the teenager's voice at the prospect of being left alone, Chase has to fight the desire to embrace the slim body before him-all the while trying to figure out where that desire originated from in the first place.

"There is a matter that I have to attend to, I shall return shortly. My warriors will watch over you in my stead."

"Oh, okay."

For a moment, both Jack and Chase seem to detect something in the other, but decide to ignore it. The two villains simply turn away from each other and continue on their respective ways.

* * *

><p>In the sprawling forests that cover the land around the Himalayan mountains, Wuya paces back and forth, waiting for news from Hannibal Roy Bean. Her head snaps looks up when the familiar screech of an eagle is heard from above. The large bird of prey gracefully swoops down out of the sky to perch upon a nearby branch. Then, from its back, a small bean jumps down and lands before the witch.<p>

"What happened, Hannibal? "demands Wuya, wasting no time on pleasantries. "You were supposed to get Jack and bring him back here!"

"I am in no mood for your screeching, Witch," the villain's characteristic southern drawl having a tired tone to it. "The plan was foiled."

"How?"

At the question, Hannibal Roy Bean finds himself rolling his eyes at the witch's stupidity.

"I would think it rather obvious that the monks figured out that I was not Raimundo before I could take Jack."

"Well, Wuya's strengths never have lain in her skills of observation."

Turning around, Wuya and Hannibal find themselves faced with Chase Young flanked by two of his feline warriors. Instantly sensing his annoyance, the witch almost automatically starts to placate him.

"Ch-Chase! What brings you her-"

"I cannot begin to tell you how pathetic it was watching your attempts at villainy, Wuya," interrupts the warlord, uninterested in her excuses. "If I hadn't borne witnessed it myself, I would have had quite a hard time believing you were ever a challenge for Dashi. Then again, he was a mortal, so perhaps I can see where the exaggeration of your skills may have originated from."

At the continual barrage of insults, the witch can no longer hold her tongue or dislike for the man before her. Wuya's face contorts with her anger as her fingers begin to crackle with the remnants of her ancient magic.

"You arrogant bastard! You have no _idea_ how powerful I am!"

The warning expression on Chase's face however, quickly short circuits the sorceress' rage. Wuya recalls with great clarity the fate of the last unfortunate creature that was on the other end of that look.

"I believe that you are recalling your long-past days of glory, Wuya. Fortunately, I am not here to discuss the past. I am here to discuss the present and therefore the future."

"Any item in particular?" inquires Hannibal, breaking his strategic silence. The bean seems genuinely curious to see where this particular conversation is going.

"Just one. From this point forward, Jack Spicer is off limits, to **both** of you."

At that rather unexpected declaration, both Hannibal and Wuya stare at the dragon with varying degrees of shock. It takes a few moments before either of them have a visible reaction. Eventually, from his new perch on the Heylin witch's shoulder, a crooked grin cracks the legume's face.

"Is he now?"

"I have given my warning," begins Chase, recognizing the challenging tone in his former master's voice. "If either of you choose to continue to pursue Spicer regardless of it, then that is you ill-advised decision."

"Going to such extremes to keep Jack's discovery from us? You must be truly fearful that we will get our hands on it."

The warlord smirks at the Wuya's change in tactic, the woman no longer hiding what it is she is after. He opens his mouth to inform her of the mistake in her claims, yet decides against it. After all, why should he dissuade her of the convenient distraction she has clouding her mind?

"I shall take my leave," announces Chase, already growing tired of the present company. The man longing for more . . ._ intelligent_ conversation.

"This is far from over, Chase!"

"I'm in a rather good mood today, Wuya. Don't ruin it by continuing to speak."

At those words and the warlord's strangely-congenial attitude, Hannibal's eyes gain a delighted gleam. His grin widens even further as he puts two and two together.

"Tell me Young, you seem quite sure that your pretty, red-headed pet will jump so enthusiastically into your arms. Especially after four years of negligence and abuse."

Chase raises an eyebrow at the knowing tone in the elder villain's comment. Though, he can't quite stop the slow grin that appears on his face.

"There are many things I'm confident of, one of them is the fact that Jack Spicer is mine. His actions this past week, have only further proved that fact."

"Tch, dragons-powerful creatures, yet unnecessarily complicated, annoying overprotective, and arrogant to the point of sheer madness."

At the legume's observation, Chase actually laughs. A look of understanding passes between the former master and apprentice, no words are exchanged, but none need to be. Needless to say, the Heylin witch is simultaneously surprised and confused by the interaction. Noticing her expression, a familiar condescending look appears on the dragon's face.

"Wuya, your comprehension in this matter is unnecessary. As long as you understand the change in Jack's status and what that entitles, I welcome your combined efforts to end my life. As entertainingly futile as they may be."

With that parting insult, the man disappears from their sight. Yet his words linger in the air behind him in such a way that both annoys and unnerves Wuya. The legume however, smirks knowingly and then hops off the witch's shoulder onto the waiting back of his loyal eagle. As he prepares to leave, Wuya turns to her partner in crime with an incredulous look.

"Hannibal! Where are you going?"

"Wuya," begins Hannibal, taking his time. The legume obviously gathering all his remaining patience to speak to her. "Would you like to know one of the many differences between the two of us?"

"What?"

"Unlike you, I know when to count my losses and I understand the value of patience. In the matter of forcing young Jack to divulge how to kill Chase, consider that option closed. Take a victory in the fact that we have discovered that there are alternate ways to kill Chase, and when the time is right we will use it to our advantage. For now, bide your time."

"What are you talking about? Jack Spicer is weak so all we have to do is simply lure him out of Chase's protection. Dragonbreath can't keep an eye on him every moment of the da-."

"You have no idea what you are messing with. You call the boy weak, yet without any effort or knowledge on his part, Jack has managed to elevate himself to a position in which he is practically untouchable. If I were in your position I would heed Young's warning. But, do as you wish."

Hannibal says nothing else as the bird beats its dark wings and carries him out of sight. The witch is left behind, to fend for herself and her ill-fated plans.

* * *

><p>A little over a month has passed since Jack has become a resident of Chase's home. And to his word, the young genius has been protected from any and all forms of harm. He is even free to conduct his experiments in one of the more remote chambers of the mountain keep. With a few renovations and a unlimited source of magically-generated electricity, Jack has completely replicated his basement lab in a matter of weeks. Finally pleased with his work, the teen takes out a cell phone and makes a long overdue phone call.<p>

"Hey Megan."

"Don't 'hey Megan' me, I haven't heard from you in over a month! I was starting to think that Chase ate you or something."

At the fairly-rational conclusion, Jack winces a bit. His cousin's worried tone makes the twinge of guilt in the evil genius grow just a bit.

"Sorry. It's been a bit hectic lately. With the move and all."

"Move?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda living with Chase."

"Wait, What? How do you go from running across the globe from the guy to being his roommate in less than a month?"

"Well, we're not roommates exactly," begins the redhead. "We're more like _lairmates_. Though I don't see him that often, this place is so huge that it's practically offensive."

"Jack, get back on the subject here. You are cohabitating with the guy that you are hopelessly in like with. Don't you see the glaringly-obvious problem here?"

"No. In fact, I've seen many things living with Chase and I haven't had a problem with any of them. For example, Chase's sleeping attire."

"His sleeping attire? What does he wear that so impressive?"

At her question, the evill teen doesn't even try to keep the chesire grin fom forming on his face

"_Ab-so-lute-ly_ nothing."

It takes only a moment before Megan realizes the full meaning of Jack's sing-songy words.

"Do I want to even know how you know that?"

"It was by accident. But, let's just say that sometimes having no sense of direction in a dark mountain citadel does have its advantages."

Unable to see the eye roll that the blue-eyed girl is currently doing, Jack continues.

"So, how're things on the outside?"

"Why are you asking me, Jack?"

"Well, I haven't been outside of the lair in a month."

The silence from the other side of the phone surprises Jack, but before he can question it, Megan's voice is heard through the receiver.

"Jack are you sure that Chase asking you to live with him isn't just a clever way to keep you contently captive?"

"No, but I'm not complaining if he is. This place is awesome. It has an entire floor that is full of books on EVERYTHING! I'm reading this Alchemic tome that's older than the freaking Magna Carta. Not to mention that it's in way better condition."

"That's great, Jack."

"And Chase has been really great."

"How so?"

"Well, he gives me my space yet is completely involved in my experiments and inventions. I don't even have to use layman's terms to explain them to him. And if I need anything at all, Chase gets it before I even think to ask. Not to mention, his stuff rocks and he doesn't mind if I use it. With the exception of cat hair, this arrangement is borderline perfect."

"Too perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, you are so . . . booty blinded."

The odd term, specifically from his younger cousin, sends Jack for a momentarily loop.

"Megan, 'booty blinded' suggests that I'm getting any to begin with. Not to mention, that phrase that has no business in a conversation that even mentions Chase Young."

"Whatever. I'm just saying, Chase wants something from you. You're just too blinded by your 'villain' worship of him to see it. I don't care what you say, NO ONE goes through all this just to become your Heylin sponsor or whatever."

"Alright, I'll bite. Why do _you_ think Chase is doing all of this?"

"Honestly?"

"Well, that's why I asked."

"I think he's trying to get in your pants."

"WHAT?"

"Think about it. If it was anyone else but Chase Young going out of his way to please you, what would you think? What if Raimundo started doing that for you?"

"I really don't want to even imagine the cringe-inducing sight of Pedrosa trying to get into my pants."

"Jack, do yourself a favor and read up on dragons while you're absorbed in Chase's private library. It might help to take the surprise out of his future actions."

"Megan, what are you getting at?"

"I see I'm going to have to spell this out," Megan states with a sigh. "Jack, when we were with Kimiko and Keiko in Japan, do you remember what they said about guys like Chase?"

"They said a lot. Narrow it down for me."

"I think it was Keiko that made the point that guys like Chase Young don't show their feelings in grand gestures and pretty words. They show them through actions, what they do, and perhaps more importantly, what they don't do. Like not killing naive, albeit cute, evil teen geniuses, even when they have a decent reason to do so, for example."

"Yeah, I remember that. But Chase said that he wanted me to work for him and he likes to keep what he deems useful. It's just a business relationship."

"Business? Then why are you living with him? Last time I checked, business partners don't co-habitate."

"He's protecting me from Wuya and Hannibal."

"Jack, I've spent hours on the phone listening to you brag about how strong Chase is. I find it a bit hard to believe that having you live with him is the only way to protect you. Sounds to me like he's just being possessive."

"He's a dragon, Megan, of course he's possessive. It's in their DNA to be extremely territorial when it comes to their lands, the treasure they guard, princesses they've abducted to munch on-"

_"Mates_."

"Exactly," agrees Jack, overlooking his cousin's interruption. Then, all of a sudden, it dawns on him. "Wait a sec-Oh my god."

Megan Spicer sighs, the amused smirk somehow translating through the phone.

"And the last plastic monkey finally makes its way into the barrel."

"Shut up, Megan."

"Well, for a genius you are a bit slow on the uptake. At least on things that directly involve you."

" . . . I just never thought that Chase would ever reciprocate any of my feelings. It would be stupid to hope for it. And now you're suggesting that he's making plans to make me his mate. . . It's a bit to take in."

"Well, it's more of my personal theory that happens to conveniently explain a lot of his recent behavior towards you."

Somehow sensing her cousin's increasing confusion, Megan decides to distract him a bit.

"Hey Jack, why don't you tell me some more of the awesome things you've learned about Chase?"

"Well," begins the teen, taking the girl's bait. "Did you know that Chase has heat vision? He can sense body temperatures like a snake does. How badass is that?"

At that, Jack begins to go into great detail the workings and sensitivity of dragon senses. His mind is effectively distracted as he speaks, the teen not quite ready to sort through the increasing mass of questions that his cousin's theory has brought up. In fact, he barely hears Megan's question above all the possibilities growing in his head.

"Jack, just out of curiosity, what did you do with your discovery?"

"Oh, I destroyed it a while ago."

"You destroyed it?"

"Yeah, the secret to killing Chase Young is gone and any record of it has been buried under so many encryptions and firewalls that it would take an entire armada of Transformers to decode them all."

"He's lucky."

"Who?"

"Chase, he's very lucky."

"Well, the man is amazing. Like I've been tell-"

"No, Jack. Chase is lucky because of you. Not many would be that loyal to someone that's ingnored them for four years. I mean, you found out Chase's weakness and instead of exploiting it, you have protected it. Even going as far as to recruit help from your 'enemies', the Xiaolin monks, to keep it away from those that want to harm him."

"Thanks, Megan. It's nice to know that someone notices my efforts."

"Well, you never know. My 'mate theory' could be right."

"Yeah," agrees Jack. His voice suddenly a bit heavy. "Look, I have to go, Megan. I'll call you again soon."

"Okay, but make sure it isn't another month."

"Promise. Bye Megan."

"Bye Jack."

Hanging up his phone, Jack turns back to his work. But unable to keep a certain part of the conversation with his cousin out of his mind, he heads towards the immense library. The young genius intent on finding a very thorough book on draconic behavior.

* * *

><p>Lying in the soft grasses of an immense garden, Jack looks up from his reading. The flora around him is blooming in every color of the rainbow and perfume the air with their varied scents, though they manage to complement rather than compete with one another. Surveying the current situation, the afternoon sun warming his pale skin, the young genius can't help but come to one conclusion.<p>

"This is so weird."

"What exactly is it you are referring to?" inquires the teen's companion, his golden eyes closed in relaxation.

"This situation."

"And how is this situation 'weird'?"

"Like you don't know, Chase."

"Pretend that I don't, Jack."

"Well, first of all, I'm outside in the middle of the day," comments Jack as he gestures to the sun-soaked garden the two villains are lounging in. "I usually avoid that, having such sensitive skin and all."

"A problem easily solved by magic-infused glass that filters out harmful UV rays."

"Easily," agrees the teenager, his voice barely hiding his amusement at the man's blasé statement. "Secondly, I'm out here with a deadly dragon monster that's currently using my lap as its own personal pillow."

"You are surprisingly comfortable," answers Chase, his tail twitching contently behind him.

"Thirdly, and this is the weirdest part, I've been absentmindedly petting you for the last twenty minutes and you haven't broken my fingers off."

At that, the dragon chuckles. Which comes out as a low grumble in his throat.

"Yet, you mean."

". . ."

"I wasn't serious, Jack," Chase states, the humor evident in his voice.

" . . . Oh, I totally knew that," claims Jack, with a relieved smile. "But, while we're on the subject, do you mind?"

"No, if my memory serves correctly, you're the first and only one to ever do so."

"Well, you do give off that 'no touchy' vibe."

"Which you have always ignored."

"But you've never stopped me, either," points out the teen, pausing in his touches to the reptilian skin.

"Exactly."

Realizing what the statement means, Jack's hands start to freely rub along the back of the dragon's neck and inbetween his shoulder blades. White palms gently knead the tense muscles they find along their explorations as slender fingers trace the patterns on the dragon's skin. A pleased sound rumbles in the creature's throat, sending a vibration against Jack's thigh.

"It's odd, your physiology in this form is basically the same as any other reptile,"observes Jack, referencing the book of dracology beside him. "For a 'monster', you'd think it would be dramatically different. Like maybe you'd have some hidden poison gas sacs or something."

"Sorry to disappoint," comments the warlord, his sharp eyes drifting closed from Jack's attentions.

"Please, Chase. You couldn't be a disappointment even if you tried. The difference is in the DNA, and yours is millions of years ahead of any reptile-including normal dragons."

"So, you only like me for my DNA? How superficial of you."

Jack laughs at the sardonic statement, thoroughly amused by the dry humor that accompanies it.

"You are pretty funny when you want to be."

"When the mood strikes. Although, my recent company has affected my sense of humor."

"Like that time you got shit-faced drunk with Guan when you were both still monks?"

An exasperated sigh leaves the dragon's mouth, though the relaxed creature shows no sign of true frustration.

"I knew that I should have never told you that story. No matter how much you begged to hear it."

"But, I'm happy that you did. It makes you a bit more human. I feel like I know more about you."

"Enough for your curiosity about me to be sated?"

"Not even close."

Chase is genuinely surprised by the statement. He even raises his head off Jack's lap for a moment to look him in the eye.

"Even after a month of questions?"

"You say that as if it's strange, Chase."

"Well, I suppose from an scientific standpoint my DNA is fascinating."

"It's not just that."

At the barely audible words, Chase's eyes widen ever so slightly. It has never occurred to the dragon that Jack had more than a scientific or obsessive idolization for him. Any attraction that the teen had towards him, the dragon had always assumed was just an effect of his physical attractiveness. It is in that moment that Chase makes a startling realization, Jack had a deeper attachment to him. Silently, the dragon returns his head to the warm lap of his companion as his mind starts to process this possibility.

"Jack, how long have you been interested in biological science? You've always had an inclination towards robotics."

"Um," the genius stutters, a bit thrown off by the sudden question. "Well, biology is a pretty recent interest of mine. It's more Ashley's territory that mine, but I do like to be well rounded."

"How recent?"

"Oh, um about three years maybe."

"So, this interest began after you met me?"

". . . Yeah, I guess."

At that piece of information, Chase smiles inwardly.

"Hey Chase?"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that I appreciate you indulging my interest about you. It had to be annoying having me grill you like that."

"Your questions are thorough, but never to the point of irritation. In all honesty, it is the first time I've been interviewed."

"Wait, no one has ever asked you, _about you_?"

"Not with the honest curiosity that you have, Jack. Unfortunately, I've spent entirely too much of my time in the company of those with ulterior motives."

"How do you know I don't have ulterior motives?"

The dragon shifts his eyes to look up at him and what could pass as a smile appears on the reptile's face.

"Tell me Jack, exactly how do you intend to use the knowledge of my preferred tea flavor against me?"

"I dunno, I could make a robot that use some sort of Oolong tea scented weapon."

"I'd like to see that."

"Challenge accepted."

The two villains share a laugh at the absurd thought. Once the laughter dies down, both Chase and Jack find themselves in a comfortable silence.

"Chase?"

"Yes?"

"In the last few weeks, It's been fun hanging out with you."

"I have enjoyed it as well."

"Still, it's kinda odd that you've told me all that you have."

"Well, I'm learning more about you as well, Jack. Call it equivalent exchange for services rendered."

"Services rendered?"

Gently rolling them over, Chase looms over the teen who is nestled in the soft grass. The dragon then morphs back into his human form. Emerald-tinted, ebony hair falls over one shoulder as amber eyes shine with an emotion that Jack is unfamiliar with from his idol-admiration. Absent of his usual armor, Chase's exquisitely-tailored black clothing shows off every aspect of the warlord's well-sculpted body, a fact that doesn't go unnoticed.

"You showed me loyalty, when you had no reason to. I appreciate that Jack and I have always been one that shows his gratitude."

At the statement, Jack has no idea what to say, or if he should say anything at all. So, like in most situations, he falls back to his sense of humor.

"Well, you know, I happen to extremely dislike Wuya. So, anything that annoys her and makes her life harder, just consider it top priority on my 'To Do' list."

"Jack, tell me why you kept your discovery to yourself."

"What do you mean?" asks the teen, increasingly aware of how the man's body has him trapped.

"You didn't tell anyone, not even the monks who were protecting you or your cousin the entirety of your findings."

"Well, I uh . . ."

"Tell me," implores Chase, his voice now a deep whisper in Jack's ear.

Faced with the completely-focused stare locked onto his eyes, Jack finds himself at a complete loss for words.

_Should I just tell him? I mean, everything's been going so well lately, I don't want to mess it up. But, if I don't tell him, I'll regret it. Fuck! I'm so not good at this confession stu-_

"If it helps your response along, Jack. I am already aware of the feelings you have for me."

"Wait? You _know_?"

"I know."

"For how long?"

"I've had suspicions. However today has solidified them."

"That's impossible! How can you know what I just figured out and accepted in the last six weeks!"

At the outburst, the dragon above him only smirks.

"Your incredulousness is both amusing and adorable. However, you have yet to answer my question."

"But you already know the answer to it," points out Jack with a small pout. "Now you're just being pure evil."

"What can I say, it's just one of the many Heylin traits that I can't quite seem to break."

"Like you want to."

At the smug grin that his reply, Jack rolls his eyes. Then, he takes a deep breath.

"Chase?"

"Yes?"

"I'm obsessed with you-"

"I know," replies Chase cooly.

"Like to the point of insanity. I think about you all the time and you're on my mind constantly-"

"Good."

"All I want is to be with you. Even if it means just being your lackey or whatever, I'd happily take it. Which doesn't say much about me, I guess, but it's true-"

"Is that all you want?"

"What?"

Chase smirks as Jack finally realizes that the warlord has actually been responding to his rambling.

"I asked you if being my _lackey_ is all you want. I was under the impression that you wanted to be by my side in a more _hands-on _capacity."

Overexcited by what the phrase might possibly mean, the teen surprises them both by reaching up and kissing Chase. His hands cup the elder's face as his lips steadily grow more confident. The man allows the teen his explorations. They are a bit naïve, but the enthusiasm behind them is flattering. So when pliant lips obediently begin yield to his, the warlord thoroughly explores the depths of the warm mouth. Chase is not even a bit surprised to find how much he has craved the intriguing taste that is Jack Spicer. After a few minutes, the dragon forces himself to move back a few millimeters, just enough so that their lips are no longer touching. The Heylin master gives the teen time to collect his breath, all the while enjoying the rosy hue of his cheeks.

"Not bad, Spicer."

"Not bad yourself, Young."

Chuckling, the man leans back down to continue the kiss that Jack started. His hand runs down the expanse of the teen's body, his fingers sliding underneath black fabric in search of pale warm skin.

"Ch-chase?" mumbles out Jack, once his lips are free. "What are we doing here?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"Well, yeah," agrees the teen with a goofy smile as he feels the dragon start to kiss down his throat. "But I don't want to do this if I'm just a way to pass the time."

Moving back so that he can look into crimson eyes, a sincere expression comes over Chase's darkly-handsome features.

"I don't make it a habit to share my home with those that I have fleeting interest with. You, Jack Spicer, are a long-term investment."

"But what about Wuya?"

"You of all people should be well acquainted with the phrase, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' She was here so that I could keep an eye on her, that is it."

"Okay, but Wuya has always been all over you. Hasn't there ever been a night when you were really in the mood an-"

"HELL. NO."

At the use of the curse word, Jack's eyes widen considerably. He laughs at the look of pure disgust on the man's features.

"Okay. But why me, why now?"

"I like you. As for the timing, I admit that it is a bit sooner than I had originally projected."

Jack's eyes shoot open as he processes everything in that statement.

"Wait, you like me? And you were planning to pursue a relationship with me, all this time?"

"Yes." confirms Chase, managing to draw his eyes away from kiss bruised lips. "Over the years I have walked this earth, I've spent much of that time simply tolerating others and their evanescent usefulness. You, I genuinely find myself liking. Then again, anyone that has met you would agree with the fact that there is this rather strange likeablity about you."

At the look of honest surprise on the round face below him, the ancient warrior actually smiles.

"It came as quite a shock to me as well. In retrospect, I suppose that I didn't handle that developent very well. Something I hope to remedy in the very near future."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Chase," Jack assures, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'm sure that in some remote countries, slamming a door in a person's face repeatedly _could_ be considered romantic."

"You are ridiculous."

"Maybe, but you're the one that is currently lying on top of said ridiculous person in quite the incriminating fashion."

"That I am. But, can you blame me?"

"No, I am having quite a good hair day today. I didn't even need styling gel this morning."

Looking down at the self-satisfied smirk and matching glint in crimson eyes, the dragon smirks back. He then takes a hand and thoroughly ruffles the crimson locks into a mess. Not expecting the playful attitude that Chase is displaying, Jack is thrown off by the intimacy that seems to settle so naturally between them-but, he knows that he likes it.

"Tch, I still look good today," counters Jack, his smirk widening. "And you know it."

"Hmm. Smug, suits you so very well, Spicer. It's actually quite attractive."

"Then get back down here."

Jack tugs on the man's shirt, bringing the dragon lord to rest between his slender thighs. Chase makes quick work of the teen's trademark jacket, the dragon far too impatient to feel the younger villain's skin. Warm hands explore the expanse of a pale chest, the warlord's fingers stopping to play with the dusty pink nubs before traveling slowly down the flat stomach. Each caress has the teen arching into the purposefully-tortuous touches. Unsatisfied being the only one shirtless, Jack quickly unfastens the clasps that decorate the man's shirt and slides the material off broad shoulders. Staring appreciatively at the immortal's chest, the teen's hand runs appreciatively across the firm muscle.

"Wow."

"I take it that my body pleases you."

"Immensely. This is even better than my dreams, and we haven't even got to the really fun parts yet."

"Well, the subconscious does distort certain things. However, I'm glad that I managed to convey some pleasure to you, despite the distance."

"Wait, what?"

At the question, the Heylin master grins as the genius puts two and two together.

"I should be insulted that you seem to think that dream manipulation is outside the realm of my talents."

"You sent those dreams to me? _On purpose_?"

"Yes, I did. However, that was my first attempt projecting _enjoyable_ dreams. So, how did I do?"

"To be honest, the content was a bit more . . . interactive than I would expect," admits Jack, his cheeks reddening even further.

"Well, after not seeing you for longer than I expected, certain, well-quelled urges made themselves known. I suppose that I decided to take a more creative approach to remedy the situation. After all if it had backfired, you would have simply wrote the experience off as an odd series of dreams."

At the man's explanation, as well as the constant touching, Jack is speechless. His wide cerise eyes gain a gleam of hope as he voices the one question present in his head.

"You missed me?"

"That is what you chose to focus on?"

"Give me a break, I never thought you'd ever miss me. Let alone actually admit it."

"Well, I do try to be unpredictable," comments Chase, slowly wrapping Jack's legs around his waist. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, I did. It sucked not being able to see you everyday. I was starting to forget what you smelled like."

If the warlord was even slightly disturbed at all by that admission, he does a great job hiding it.

"Well, our new living arrangements should remedy that."

"Speaking of which, would you mind if I had a different room?"

"Any particular reason, Jack?"

"The one you gave me has windows."

"Do you have an aversion to windows?"

"I just don't trust them."

"You distrust _windows_?" questions the man, his eyes holding confusion.

"Don't give me that look. They are the weak points of any house, no matter how well they're built or how much magic protects them. Why do you think I spend most of my time in a basement?"

At those words, the man grins darkly. He lowers his head and whispers into the shell of Jack's ear.

"Jack Spicer, I am going to _thoroughly_ enjoy discovering every thing about you."

"Everything? I'm a pretty weird guy, Chase. I mean I've been known to put peanut butter on scrambled eg-"

Silencing the eccentric teen with a breath-stealing kiss, Chase taking his time to once again sample the warm mouth. He smirks when Jack returns the gesture with a low whimper. Pulling back for a moment, the warlord's lips curl into a knowing smirk.

"_Everything_, my soon-to-be mate."

And with that, Chase once again lowers himself back to the body beneath him. Surprised when Jack's hands make inhumanly-quick work of his pants. The genius offering no more explanation to the Heylin than a mischievous smile.

"I read in that book that dragons like confidence in their mates."

Glancing over at the long-discarded text beside them, Chase smiles.

"That we do, Jack."

Unable to resist any longer, the dragon brings his mouth back to soft-pink lips while his hands travel over the body of milky-white skin laid out before him.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I apologize for the extreme lateness of this final chapter. It went through a lot of revisions, and I'm still not 100% satisfied with it, but I can only re-read this one chapter so many times. I may update it at some point in the future, after a good amount of time has passed.<strong>

**But if you all enjoyed it, then I'm happy! And as always, drop me a line to tell me what you think.**

**Now an announcement:**

**I probably won't be writing chaptered fanfics(except for the one Vlanny sequel that was promised) for a while. I'm working on a web comic that will debut in March, so this month will be busy for me and the comic will take precedence over my free time. However, I will do the occasional one/two-shots when both the mood and inspiration strikes.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**RENKA**


End file.
